


Help Wanted (But Not Really) by reillyblack

by TheGirlintheBar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Human AU, Laura kin of is too, M/M, Office AU, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Peter is a Little Shit, Smart Derek, completely self-indulgent, corporate culture, essentially, family interventions, financial pressures, house wife stiles, idk why I've been loving it so much in fic lately, my favorite, standard warning for my shitty sense of humor, though it's more like, which normally I hate
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlintheBar/pseuds/TheGirlintheBar
Summary: [TRADUCTION] “Stiles, je vais dissiper la confusion au sujet de ce poste. Derek, ici présent, a besoin de quelqu’un pour vivre avec lui. C’est une personne avec laquelle il est difficile de vivre, donc je ne vais pas édulcorer ça. Mais ses responsabilités actuelles au sein de l’entreprise l’empêchent de prendre soin de lui et de sa maison. Ce serait ton travail,” expliqua Laura.Stiles et Derek protestèrent tous les deux au même moment.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Help Wanted (But Not Really)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318200) by [reillyblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reillyblack/pseuds/reillyblack). 



> Titre : Help Wanted (But Not Really)  
> Auteur : reillyblack  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Nouvelle histoire pour cette nouvelle semaine. Je voulais remercier reillyblack de m’avoir permis de traduire son histoire, hésiter pas à aller lire ses autres fanfics sur AO3. Cette histoire a 9 chapitres, je vais essayer d’en poster deux par semaine. J’espère que vous allez l’aimer autant que moi et voilà… Bonne lecture !

Peter était le genre de client que Stiles pouvait habituellement gérer avec un sarcasme léger. Aujourd’hui n’était pas un de ces jours cependant.

“Ma misère te fait rire ?” Stiles fronça les sourcils alors qu’il préparait ce qui semblait être son millième caramel macchiato de la journée et appela avec lassitude le nom écrit sur la tasse.

“Pas ta misère.” Peter sourit à nouveau, ce qui était totalement exaspérant étant donné que Stiles venait juste de se plaindre du fait qu’il n’avait pas d’argent. “C’est juste… rien.”

Mais maintenant Stiles était énervé. Il était épuisé de travailler vingt heures par semaine et de gérer ses cours à l’université en même temps—et ce connard trouvait ça drôle. Stiles se demandait amèrement si porter un costume onéreux tous les jours l’avait insensibilisé à la douleur très réelle des étudiants fauchés de notre époque.

“Explique-moi ça.” Stiles avait en fait cessé de travailler pour fixer le gars. Peter soupira, semblant quelque peu découragé par la colère de Stiles, et il agita la main avec désinvolture.

“C’est juste… je sais quelque chose qui pourrait aider, c’est tout.”

“Aider ?” Stiles commença à essuyer le comptoir furieusement, simplement pour avoir l’air de faire quelque chose au cas où son patron reviendrait. “Tu as un travail qui paye mille dollars de l’heure ? Une opportunité de bourse incroyable et dont je suis le seul candidat ? Tu chies de l’or ?”

Le sourire narquois de Peter s’agrandit. 

“En quelque sorte.”

Stiles s’arrêta à nouveau à cette remarque. Ce gars adorait l’emmerder.

“Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ?” Bouillonna Stiles, faisant de son mieux pour parler doucement. Insulter les clients était mal vu par la direction. 

“J’ai apprécié nos plaisanteries au cours de l’année dernière.” Peter glissa sa main dans son portefeuille, sortit sa carte et la glissa sur le comptoir. “Appelle-moi si tu es intéressé.”

“Intéressé par quoi ?” Insista Stiles, bien qu’il soit actuellement plus confus que énervé. Il regarda la carte de visite, notant qu’elle ne donnait aucune vraie information; c’était simplement une carte blanche avec le nom complet de Peter, un numéro de téléphone et le nom ‘Hale’ au centre en lettres majuscules. Le nom de l’entreprise était le même que le nom de famille de Peter. “Quoi, tu es dans la mafia ou quelque chose du genre ?”

Peter rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit à ça.

“Pas vraiment. Je dois aller à une réunion, mais je suis sérieux—appelle-moi. Si tu veux gagner beaucoup d’argent et avoir le temps de te concentrer sur tes études, nous pouvons trouver une solution.”

Stiles le regarda partir, mettant la carte dans sa poche malgré l’étrange malaise qu’il ressentait. 

* * *

“Ça semble être une mauvaise idée.” Scott descendit de sa barre de traction et essuya la sueur sur son front. Stiles trouvait ça ridicule qu’il doive se baisser à chaque fois qu’il entrait dans la cuisine, mais Stiles avait insisté sur le fait que c’était la seule porte à laquelle il pouvait accrocher cette stupide barre. 

“Je suis presque sûr qu’il fait partie de la mafia. Le gars a cet air flippant de parrain. Pour autant que je sache, il veut que je blanchisse de l’argent pour lui ou un truc du genre.” Stiles était tellement fatigué qu’il pouvait à peine enregistrer les épices qu’il utilisait pour le sauté, mais il avait aussi trop faim pour aller au lit sans manger. 

“Tu sais ce qu’est le blanchiment d’argent, pas vrai ?” Le froncement de sourcils de Scott s’intensifia alors qu’il s’asseyait, en sueur et dégoûtant, à leur minuscule table à manger. Stiles fronça le nez dans sa direction.

“Évidemment.” Stiles agita la main sans énergie. Il n’était pas sûr, mais il y avait de bonnes chances que Scott ne le sache pas non plus et il ferait mieux de vérifier sur Google plus tard. “Ouais, mes compétences de barista ne seraient pas employées.”

Scott resta silencieux un moment, se frottant le menton et regardant Stiles cuisiner. 

“Tu sais, c’est peut-être un vrai truc et il t’aime juste bien. Je suppose que ça ne pourrait pas faire de mal de savoir ce qu’il veut tant que tu ne t’engages pas avant de connaître tout le deal.”

“J’en doute.” Stiles secoua la tête. “Je ne suis pas assez chanceux pour trouver un bon travail par accident. Et Peter et moi ne nous ‘aimons’ pas, nous avons juste… une appréciation mutuelle pour le sarcasme.”

“Toujours est-il, si je ne connaissais pas Lydia, tu serais la personne la plus intelligente que je connais. Tu pourrais apprendre n’importe quel job.”

“Ne disais-tu pas que c’était une mauvaise idée ?” Stiles les servit tous les deux et il s’assit à la table avec lui. Il attaqua immédiatement son repas. Ça avait été une longue journée.

“Ça l’est.” Scott mâcha pensivement. “Mais tu devrais peut-être simplement voir de quoi il parle, dans l’éventualité où ça ne l’est pas.”

* * *

Stiles allait être vraiment très énervé si ce salaud gaspillait le très précieux temps qu’il ne passait pas à travailler ou à étudier. Il l’appela depuis un nouveau compte Skype (plus anonyme que son téléphone, car il s’était lui-même foutu la trouille avec cette histoire de mafia). Il attrapa sa couette et s’allongea sur son lit pendant qu’il écoutait le téléphone sonner. Il remit presque en doute son appel et faillit raccrocher avant que Peter ne décroche.

“C’est Peter.”

“Ça a intérêt à en valoir le coup.” Stiles soupira et se frotta les yeux. “Si tu me fais perdre mon temps, je vais éternuer dans ton café demain.”

Peter éclata de rire avant que sa voix ne devienne basse et douce.

“Je suis tellement content que tu ais décidé d’appeler. J’ai un travail pour toi. Ça paie bien, mais ce n’est pas plaisant.”

“Combien ?” Pressa Stiles, enfonçant son ongle dans les fils se sa couette. Eh bien, c’était en train de devenir tout ce dont il avait rêvé.

“Assez pour que tu quittes complètement ton autre travail.”

La respiration de Stiles se bloqua, malgré son scepticisme sain. Il cherchait un moyen de quitter son job au café depuis que ce connard de Jackson avant été promu manager. Il s’était peut-être plaint de ça à Peter un matin où Jackson avait été incontrôlable. De plus, ses notes baissaient et il avait besoin de plus de temps pour étudier.

“J’en doute. Qu’est-ce que c’est alors ?”

Peter gloussa.

“Viens à mon bureau demain. Je te présenterai à ton nouveau boss. Puis tu pourras décider si tu veux le job.”

“Sérieusement ? Tu ne vas rien me dire d’autre ?”

“Tout d’abord, nous devrions voir si vous êtes un bon match.”

“Donc c’est un entretien d’embauche,” Stiles fit une pause, “pour un travail dont je ne sais rien.”

“Porte quelque chose de… décontracté. Il aimera ça. Est-ce que quatorze heures te convient ?”

“J’ai des cours jusqu’à quinze heures.”

“On peut se voir à dix-sept heures.”

“Très bien.” Stiles fronça les sourcils, détestant Peter pour son sens de l’humour sadique, et se détestant d’être trop curieux pour lui dire d’aller se faire foutre.

* * *

Vivant dans la région de la baie de San Francisco, Stiles était habitué aux bâtiments immenses. Il n’avait juste jamais pensé qu’il passerait un entretien pour un job dans l’un des ces immeubles. Un diplôme en criminologie lui promettait un future dans des bureaux de merde dans des départements chroniquement sous-financés, pas… ça.

Il toucha sa chemise boutonnée et son jean, qui était à peine mieux que sa combinaison habituelle de chemise à carreaux et de t-shirt ringard, maudissant Peter de lui avoir conseillé de porter une tenue décontractée pour un entretien d’embauche à cet endroit. Puis, il pensa, ‘eh bien, merde’, et il franchit les portes du bâtiments.

L’entrée avait un aspect moderne, les murs en pierre et les sols étaient tous noir, blanc et marron. Ça semblait vraiment être coûteux. Stiles commençait à croire que ce travail pouvait payer autant que ce que Peter lui avait promis. Il approcha timidement de la réception.

“Je viens voir Peter Hale ?”

“Bien sûr, votre nom s’il vous plaît ?”

“Stiles Stilinski.”

“Je vois votre rendez-vous ici. Il est au sixième étage, salle 603. Prenez juste à gauche en sortant de l’ascenseur.”

Et il y avait un ascenseur avec de jolies portes brillantes en métal doré. Stiles expira lentement alors qu’il fixait son reflet dans le plafond miroir de l’ascenseur, se demandant comment il se retrouvait toujours dans de ce genre de situations absurdes. Eh bien, en fait, il le savait: il était beaucoup trop curieux pour son propre bien.

La porte de Peter était en bois foncé avec dessus une plaque en métal sur laquelle était inscrite son nom. Stiles hésita avant de frapper, une combinaison de nervosité et d’irritation flottant dans ses tripes.

“Entre, Stiles.”

Le bureau était grand, agréable et onéreux, comme le reste du bâtiment. Stiles ferma la porte derrière lui et jeta un regard noir à Peter.

“Décontracté, mon cul.”

Peter sourit grandement.

“Tu es juste…charmant. Ne prends pas trop tes aises, nous allons dans un autre bureau pour voir mon neveu.”

“Pourquoi devrions-nous aller voir ton neveu ?”

“Il dirige cette entreprise avec ma nièce. Ma sœur est, techniquement, la PDG mais elle les a laissés en charge pendant qu’elle se balade à travers le pays pour établir sa nouvelle entreprise.”

“Oh, il dirige ça… décontracté, Peter ? Décontracté ?” Répéta Stiles, se sentant un peu hystérique alors qu’il se montrait de la main. Peter se contenta de rire et ouvrit la porte pour lui, lui faisant signe de sortir. 

Stiles le suivit dans le couloir, marmonnant pour lui-même et fixant l’arrière de la tête de Peter, jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent devant une autre réceptionniste. 

“Est-ce que Laura est déjà là?” Demanda Peter au gars blond nerveux derrière le bureau.

“Oui, ils vous attendent.”

“Excellent.”

Alors, Stiles suivit Peter dans un bureau encore plus grand et plus onéreux, dans lequel deux personnes injustement attirantes en tailleur étaient en train de se disputer. Ils se turent tous les deux quand Peter franchit la porte, donc Stiles ne saisit pas le sujet de leur dispute. La femme était appuyé contre un énorme bureau derrière lequel le gars était assis. Ses yeux s’éclairèrent quand elle vit Stiles, parcourant son corps avant de se tourner vers Peter et de sourire d’une manière qui confirma qu’ils étaient de la même famille. 

“Bien joué.”

Stiles se tenait là, trois paires d’yeux sur lui alors que Peter s’installait confortablement dans l’une des chaises placées devant le bureau, ne semblant apparemment pas dérangé par la tension dans la pièce. Le gars derrière le bureau avait l’air raide, ses yeux évaluant Stiles lentement et, nota Stiles, avec colère.

“Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?” Demanda le gars, ses yeux pâles quittant Stiles pour alterner entre Peter et la femme.

“Ça ?” Stiles croisa les bras devant lui, tous ses sentiments ‘c’est une erreur’ se transformèrent en certitude à cet instant. 

“C’est une intervention, neveu,” déclara simplement Peter, se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise et semblant bien trop à l’aise vis-à-vis de la colère de l’autre homme. “Tu as été un cauchemar.”

“Un cauchemar.” La femme hocha la tête en accord. L’expression du gars s’assombrit encore plus.

“Et Stiles, ici présent, va régler ça.” Peter sourit délibérément en direction de Stiles.

Le majeur de Stiles le démangea. 

“Comment vais-je résoudre ce problème exactement ?” Se surprit Stiles à demander avant de pouvoir y penser. Le gars derrière le bureau se redressa.

“Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il est là ? Peter, tu as traîné ce gamin ici sans lui dire quoi que ce soit ?”

“Je ne suis pas un ‘gamin’,” objecta Stiles. 

“Je pensais que ce serait plus amusant.” Les yeux de Peter brillaient de gaieté. 

“C’est exactement pour ça que maman nous a laissé en charge,” répliqua le gars d’une voix basse et irritée. La femme avait l’air tiraillé entre l’amusement et l’irritation alors qu’elle se tournait vers Stiles. 

“Je suis Laura, et c’est mon frère, Derek. Notre mère est la PDG et nous travaillons pour elle, mais nous avons repris les activités courantes pendant qu’elle démarre une autre entreprise à Los Angeles.”

“Qui es-tu ?” Grogna pratiquement le gars derrière le bureau à Stiles. 

“Ce n’est pas de sa faute, Derek,” le réprimanda doucement Laura. 

“Peter a déjà dit mon nom. Et elle a raison—tout est de la faute de ton connard d’oncle, donc ne t’en prends pas à moi.”

“Oh, il est bon,” comments doucement Laura en souriant.

“N’est-ce pas ?” Répondit Peter. Lara se redressa et s’éclaircit la gorge avant de lui parler.

“Stiles, je vais dissiper la confusion au sujet de ce poste. Derek, ici présent, a besoin de quelqu’un pour vivre avec lui. C’est une personne avec laquelle il est difficile de vivre, donc je ne vais pas édulcorer ça. Mais ses responsabilités actuelles au sein de l’entreprise l’empêchent de prendre soin de lui et de sa maison. Ce serait ton travail,” expliqua Laura.

Stiles et Derek protestèrent tous les deux au même moment.

“J’ai dit que j’allais bien, Laura. C’est complètement inutile—”

“Ok, ça ressemble beaucoup à un travail de femme de ménage et je ne suis tout simplement pas sûr—”

“Stiles est un étudiant. J’ai offert de payer ses frais de scolarité et ses dépenses de tous les jours s’il peut te rendre à nouveau gérable.” La voix de Peter s’éleva au-dessus d’eux, les yeux sur Derek. La bouche de Derek se ferma immédiatement. Il avait toujours l’air en colère, mais il y avait aussi dans son expression quelque chose comme de la culpabilité maintenant.

Stiles se contenta de les fixer bouche bée. Frais de scolarité et dépenses ? Simplement pour vivre avec quelqu’un ?

“Aucun de nous ne peut abandonner ce travail. Comme tu peux le voir, l’entreprise est familiale et c’est très important pour ma mère. Mais tandis que j’ai un mari qui m’aide quand les choses sont folles ici, Derek est chroniquement célibataire depuis une dizaine d’années maintenant,” expliqua Laura. Derek se hérissa. 

“Laura, qu’est ce que ça—” recommença Derek, mais Laura me coupa. 

“Et il refuse de faire une colocation traditionnelle. Il ne peut pas s’entendre avec eux. Nous sommes donc prêt à essayer n’importe quoi.”

“Ce ‘n’importe quoi’, c’est… moi.” Déglutit Stiles, ses yeux dérivant vers Derek, qui fixait maintenant le mur. Stiles ressentirait probablement la même chose si sa famille lui sortait quelque chose comme ça. “Je serais comme une femme au foyer. Cuisinant et nettoyant.”

“Le réveiller, s’assurer qu’il mange trois fois par jour, oui.” Stiles jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à Derek et il remarqua que ses joues étaient nettement rougies. “Nous travaillons quatre-vingt à quatre-vingt-dix heures par semaine et il a perdu presque sept kilos au cours des trois derniers mois. Nous pouvons nous permettre de payer pour tes études mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre l’attitude de merde de Derek quand nous rencontrons nos actionnaires.” Acquiesça Laura. Stiles bougea inconfortablement alors que la réalité s’installait en lui. Il avait vécu des semaines de quatre-vingt heures au moment des examens de fin d’années, en combinant le travail et les sessions d’études, et il savait à quel point c’était pénible. 

“J’ai déjà un colocataire.” Stiles décroisa les bras, une sympathie réticente remplaçant la majorité de son irritation. “Je ne peux juste pas partir sans préavis.”

“Nous couvrirons ton loyer jusqu’à ce qu’ils trouvent quelqu’un d’autre,” offrit immédiatement Peter. Stiles chancela devant la facilité avec laquelle ils lui offraient de l’argent. Des milliers de dollars—des centaines d’heures de travail au café—offerts en une seconde, sans une longue et sérieuse réflexion. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer leurs salaires.

“Derek n’a pas l’air très ravi de ça,” fit remarquer Stiles. Il semblerait que la description du job donné par Peter était exacte—désagréable, mais bien rémunéré—mais si Derek ne le voulait vraiment pas chez lui, Stiles ne voyait pas comment il pourrait faire que ça marche, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.

“C’est un étudiant en difficulté, Derek,” répéta Peter, calmement cette fois-ci. Derek roula des yeux et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il ne dit rien.

“Écoute, je m’en sors bien. Je ne suis pas désespéré pour ce travail,” Stiles ressentit le besoin de le souligner, à nouveau sur la défensive. Il devait admettre que c’était vraiment tentant, malgré l’humeur désagréable du gars. “Et je ne vais pas emménager avec quelqu’un qui déteste rien que l’idée.”

Derek le regarda finalement, ses yeux pâles orageux. 

“Bien,” soupira Derek, se frottant le visage avec une main. “Mais tu lui expliques.”

Et puis, le gars se leva et partit.

“Attends… quoi ?” Stiles regarda la porte se fermer derrière Derek—pas tout à fait un claquement, mais pas non plus une fermeture douce. Laura avait l’air imperturbable alors qu’elle se reprenait la parole, en mode business. 

“Alors, nous allons devoir élaborer un contrat de travail pour cette situation spécifique, mais ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d’une journée. Quand nous aurons convenu des détails, tu pourras déménager de suite. Derek aime les choses propres. Le désordre dans la maison le rend fou. Ce sera la priorité numéro une quand tu emménageras, et l’entretien après sera un must. Tu devras également t’assurer qu’il y a quelque chose à manger à chaque fois qu’il rentrera à la maison, en plus de l’envoyer au travail avec un déjeuner et un petit-déjeuner, sauf si nous avons un déjeuner d’affaires. Il est absolument impossible quand il est affamé. Ne le réveille pas le dimanche, sous aucun prétexte, mais tous les autres jours, il doit être là à 6h30. Il est plutôt bon pour être ici à l’heure—c’est le genre de fou qui est à l’heure dans toutes les situations, donc garde ça à l’esprit—mais je veux que tu t’assures qu’il soit couché à vingt-deux heures au plus tard pour qu’il ait assez de sommeil afin d’être fonctionnel. Parfois, il continue à travailler à la maison, ce qui le distrait et il va alors se coucher trop tard, et il loupe des détails quand il est ici le lendemain.”

“Cela ressemble beaucoup à garder un enfant.” Stiles fronça les sourcils en regardant Peter. Peter haussa les épaules.

“Oui,” renifla Laura. “Oui c’est le cas. Es-tu toujours intéressé?”

“Je veux dire, je suppose,” déclara lentement Stiles. Honnêtement, il était tellement surpris par cette étrange offre qu’il n’était toujours pas sûr de quoi en penser. “Il semble un peu…”

“Oh, c’est mon frère et je l’aime, mais c’est une vraie terreur actuellement. Gérer ça fait totalement partie de ton travail. Normalement, il est juste grincheux et effrayant, mais depuis que notre temps au bureau a explosé, il est vraiment de mauvais humeur,” dit Laura de but en blanc. 

“Eh bien, au moins, tu es franche,” marmonna Stiles, décontenancé par leur façon direct de parler du gars.

“J’ai besoin que tu comprennes ça avant d’accepter ce job. Je m’attends à ce que son attitude s’améliore s’il est pris en charge, mais les premières semaines pourraient être assez difficiles.”

“Il peut le supporter.” Peter avait un air suffisant et confiant. Maintenant, Stiles comprenait pourquoi. Apparemment, ses échanges sarcastiques affirmés quotidiens avec Peter étaient considérés comme un atout majeur pour cette situation particulière. “Sois toi-même et dis lui de se taire quand il a besoin de se taire et tu iras bien.”

“Mon frère aboie beaucoup mais il ne mord pas.” Laura sourit aussi. “Ne sois pas intimidé.”

Stiles haussa un sourcil. C’était un défi s’il en avait jamais vu un. 

“Où est-ce que je signe ?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Help Wanted (But Not Really)  
> Auteur : reillyblack  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Vous l’attendiez avec impatience, voici le deuxième chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

“Je pensais que nous étions d’accord pour tu ne t’engages à rien !” Scott agitait frénétiquement sa main dans sa direction alors que Stiles emballait ses affaires dans sa chambre. Scott n’avait pas été content quand Stiles lui avait dit qu’il déménageait, bien que l’assurance de savoir que le loyer serait payé jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve quelqu’un d’autre le calmait quelque peu. 

“Ils m’offrent en gros une bourse complète, mec. Aurais-tu dit non ?”

“Ok. À quel point ce gars est-il mauvais pour qu’ils soient prêt à payer autant quelqu’un pour vivre avec lui ?” Fit remarquer Scott, agitant de nouveau ses mains. “Et tu n’as même pas demandé de date limite ! Et si c’est seulement pour trois mois et puis ils te virent ?”

“Alors j’aurais trois mois de frais de scolarité et de dépenses payés. Et non, ça ne va pas être fun, donc j’espère que tu seras là pour moi quand j’aurais besoin de me détendre et de faire une pause,” soupira Stiles et il arrêta de plier son pantalon pour jeter un regard implorant à son ami. Scott se mordit la lèvre et se laissa lentement tomber sur le lit de Stiles.

“Bien sûr que tu seras toujours le bienvenu. Je m’inquiète juste de la vitesse à laquelle tu te précipite dans cette histoire.”

“Je saisis une opportunité, Scotty.” Stiles recommença à plier, estimant dans sa tête le nombre de boîtes dont il aurait besoin pour toutes ses affaires. “Je vais en parler demain avec leur avocat, mais ils semblaient assez désespérés pour que je puisse demander à peu près n’importe quoi et ils l’acceptent.”

“Bien,” souffla Scott. “Ne les laisse pas te marcher dessus. Et assure-toi que s’ils décident de te virer, ils doivent te donner au moins deux semaines pour trouver un autre endroit où vivre et un autre travail.”

“C’est une bonne idée. J’en parlerai demain. C’est le genre de suggestion dont j’ai besoin, mon pote.”

“Si tu es vraiment décidé à faire ça…” Scott haussa les épaules, ayant l’air abattu. “Je suppose qu’il est inutile que j’essaie de t’arrêter. Je pourrais aussi bien t’aider.”

“A moins qu’ils aient des choses vraiment folles écrites dans le contrat demain—et je vais tout lire, je le jure—c’est une trop bonne offre pour la laisser passer.”

“Bien sûr,” soupira Scott. “Tu vas me manquer cependant. Tu es comme mon frère ! Ça ne sera pas la même chose avec un autre colocataire.”

“Je sais,” soupira Stiles et il tendit la main pour frotter l’épaule de son ami.

* * *

Il n’y avait rien de fou écrit dans le contrat. Stiles le relut plusieurs fois, l’avocat de leur entreprise expliquant les parties qui étaient trop légales pour qu’il puisse les comprendre. Son ‘initiation’ tardive avec Laura incluait quelques trucs étranges cependant, comme la liste des aliments préférés de Derek et des aliments qu’il aimait le moins (qui n’aimait pas le gâteau ???), et la promesse solennelle qu’il ne porterait jamais de Axe dans la maison. Il devait également lui donner un préavis de trois jours à elle et Derek avant de passer la nuit à l’extérieur de la maison, que ce soit pour un voyage ou pour le plaisir. C’était une règle restrictive, mais cela avait du sens pour lui vu qu’il était responsable de tant de choses qui devaient être faites chaque jour. C’était aussi assez similaire à la façon dont il aurait demandé un congé au café donc ça ne dérangeait pas trop Stiles. Après qu’elle ait terminé de vérifier ses antécédents et de régler les aspects financiers du travail tel que les frais de scolarité de Stiles et son allocation de subsistance, Laura synchronisa son téléphone avec le calendrier en ligne de Derek, lui expliqua les tâches de base qu’elle attendait qu’il fasse dans la maison, et elle lui remit une clé. 

Stiles se sentait définitivement nerveux quand il arriva à la maison, l’entreprise de déménagement dans son sillage, et il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait toujours pas eu de conversation en face à face avec Derek, à l’exception de leur première rencontre, qui ne s’était pas très bien passée.

Il oublia rapidement sa nervosité alors qu’il admirait son nouveau lieu d’habitation. La maison était relativement petite et d’apparence moderne, prise en sandwich entre de plus grandes maisons dans les collines de Berkeley. Le zone devant la maison était aussi petite, avec quelques fleurs éparpillées ici et là le long d’une pelouse mal taillée. Stiles utilisa la clé de Laura pour ouvrir la porte d’entrée et il fut agréablement surpris par la façon dont la maison semblait si normale à l’intérieur. Il avait été inquiet (et un peu excité) du fait qu’il pourrait emménager dans une maison à plusieurs millions de dollars où son niveau habituel de maladresse pourrait avoir de graves coûts de remplacement. Bien que la maison soit définitivement agréable, Stiles ne la trouvait ni snob ou prétentieuse. Rien ne semblait ridiculement hors de prix—du moins, pour son œil inexpérimenté. En fait, ça lui rappelait sa propre maison à Beacon Hills.

Stiles trouva sa chambre assez facilement, au bout d’un petit couloir après le salon. Pendant que les déménageurs empilaient les boîtes dedans, Stiles visitait le reste de la maison. Le salon était simple: un grand canapé, une télévision, des étagères sur lesquelles reposaient des cadres photos et des livres, et un tapis de yoga avec des poids se trouvait entre le canapé et la télévision. La chambre de Derek était juste en face de la sienne, qui devait être utilisée comme une chambre d’ami avant qu’il n’arrive. Il ne regarda pas dans la chambre de Derek. 

A l’étage, Stiles trouva le bureau de Derek qui, selon lui, était la pièce la plus sale de la maison avec des tas de paperasses et des piles de dossiers posées sur chaque surface plane. Il y avait une buanderie et une salle de bain étrangement magnifique avec une grande douche et une immense baignoire que Stiles avait hâte d’utiliser. 

Après avoir admiré le cool design de l’évier dans la salle de bain, il retourna en bas pour inspecter la cuisine. Stiles remarqua, tout d’abord, un tas impressionnant de vaisselle dans l’évier qui dégageait une odeur nauséabonde, et puis il nota que la cuisine avait besoin d’un bon nettoyage. Une fois qu’il regarda au-delà du désordre visible, il s’émerveilla de la qualité des poêles et des casseroles. Il trouva également un garde-manger bien rempli sur le côté de la cuisine. Le réfrigérateur était étrangement vide, tandis que le congélateur était rempli de nourriture à mettre au micro-ondes.

L’estomac de Stiles se révolta à la simple idée que quelqu’un survive en ne mangeant que des Hot Pockets et des chimichangas pendant plus d’une semaine. Après avoir fouillé un peu plus, il trouva un sac de 1,5 kg d’escalopes de poulet congelés dans le fond. Il en mit quelques unes à décongeler pour le dîner, puis il s’occupa de la vaisselle, sortit toutes les ordures de la maison, nettoya soigneusement la cuisine et la salle de bain.

Avec les déménageurs partis, Stiles prit douloureusement conscience d’à quel point il était seul dans la maison alors que les heures passaient et que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il cuisina les escalopes de poulet et de la farce avec des haricots verts pour le dîner, et se demanda brièvement s’il pouvait donner à Derek le même repas que celui du soir pour son déjeuner du lendemain. Il décida que le gars pouvait manger les restes et mit la nourriture dans deux tupperwares. Vu qu’il était également responsable de veiller à ce que le gars se réveille à l’heure, il se dit qu’il pouvait tout aussi bien se lever plus tôt pour préparer un petit-déjeuner et essayer de manger avec son nouveau colocataire plutôt que de le faire aussi à l’avance. 

Laura lui avait donné une carte de crédit pour les dépenses liées à la maison, donc Stiles fit une liste de toutes les choses nécessaires qui manquaient dans la maison et il examina les ingrédients du garde-manger, les épices de la cuisine et les produits de nettoyage à disposition. Stiles fut consterné de constater, après inspection, que le gars n’avait plus de papier toilette. Il repensa à la dernière fois où il avait été trop occupé pour racheter du papier toilette et ressentit une pointe de sympathie pour Derek et son emploi du temps de fou. 

Au moment où il entendit la clé dans la porte, il avait catalogué à peu près toute la maison et avait à peine commencé à déballer ses affaires de toilette et ses vêtements. Il se précipita hors de la chambre et remonta le couloir à la vue de Derek passant la porte d’entrée, la tête baissée et retirant ses chaussures. 

“Salut.” Stiles fit un signe de la main pour attirer son attention. Derek leva les yeux, fronça les sourcils et puis, se reconcentra sur ses chaussures, sans rien dire. “Bienvenu à la maison,”  _ connard _ , pensa Stiles. Il se rappela que la famille de ce type le payait pour rendre sa vie meilleure, pas pire, et se résolut donc à être aussi gentil que possible. 

Derek posa soigneusement ses chaussures sur le large meuble à chaussures qui se trouvait près de la porte avant d’ignorer complètement Stiles et passer devant lui pour aller dans la cuisine. Stiles roula des yeux et le suivit. 

“Il a des escalopes de poulet, de la farce et des haricots verts pour le dîner.” Stiles s’appuya contre le comptoir alors que Derek se dirigeait directement vers le congélateur. Sa main hésita sur la poignée du congélateur avant de la baisser lentement vers la poignée du réfrigérateur. Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution, comme s’il avait peur de ce qu’il pourrait y trouver.

“Il y a deux boîtes, une pour le dîner ce soir et une pour le déjeuner demain. Peu importe laquelle tu prends, les deux contiennent la même chose.”

Derek lui jeta un coup d’œil avant de sortir l’un des tupperwares du réfrigérateur presque vide et de retirer le couvercle. Il hésita à nouveau quand il regarda à l’intérieur avant de sortir une assiette et une fourchette du placard, et de vider minutieusement la nourriture dans l’assiette. Stiles le regarda, un peu troublé par le silence du gars mais essayant de ne pas le prendre personnellement. 

“Laura m’a dit que tu ne prenais pas de dessert, donc je n’en ai pas fait. Elle m’a aussi donné une liste des aliments que tu aimes et de ceux que tu n’aimes pas. C’est sur la porte du réfrigérateur si tu veux y faire des corrections ou des ajouts.”

Derek mit silencieusement la nourriture dans le micro-ondes. Puis il s’appuya maladroitement contre le comptoir et refusa de regarder Stiles pendant qu’il attendait. Stiles garda ses yeux sur lui et continua de parler.

“La liste de courses est aussi sur la porte du réfrigérateur. Ajoute tout ce que tu veux, et j’y passerai demain après mes cours. J’essaie de prendre des trucs que nous aimons tous les deux pour que cuisiner ne soit pas trop de travail. Merci mon Dieu, tu n’es pas végétarien, mec, je serais mort. Il y a beaucoup de végétariens à Berkeley, l’as-tu remarqué ? Apparemment, c’est mieux pour la Terre ou quelque chose comme ça. Je veux dire, pour les animaux aussi, mais le truc environnemental semble être la raison à la mode en ce moment. Laura a dit que tu aimais les légumes frais cependant, donc j’en prendrais beaucoup demain.”

L es yeux de Derek dérivèrent, presque involontairement, vers Stiles avant qu’il ne détourne le regard et fixe les notes sur le réfrigérateur. Tout son corps était raide, mais Stiles remarqua que ses épaules semblèrent s’affaisser quand il s’appuya contre le comptoir. Il était déjà 21h30, donc le gars n’avait qu’une demi-heure pour lui avant que Stiles ne soit censé… le mettre au lit. Stiles ne savait pas exactement ce que ça impliquerait—Laura avait été presque délibérément vague à ce propos. Il soupçonnait qu’elle ne savait pas non plus exactement ce qu’elle demandait. 

“De combien de temps as-tu besoin pour te préparer le matin ? Je pensais te réveiller à 5h45 pour que tu puisse prendre une douche et t’habiller. Je pourrais préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant que tu fais ça et ensuite, nous pourrons manger ensemble autour de 6h10. Laura a dit que nous vivons très près de vos bureaux et que tu pouvais y être en dix minutes, donc ça nous donnerait dix minutes pour manger.”

Le micro-ondes sonna et Derek sortit son assiette. Stiles n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un manger debout avec une assiette (qui n’était pas en carton), mais Derek n’avait visiblement aucune intention de bouger. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, Stiles n’avait pas vu de table dans la maison, à part le bureau à l’étage. Il prit note d’en trouver une qui conviendrait à la décoration.

Stiles regarda attentivement l’expression de Derek pour détecter tout signe de dégoût alors qu’il prenait une grosse fourchette de poulet/haricots verts/farce, mais Derek fronça les sourcils avant de commencer à manger et il continua de froncer les sourcils pendant qu’il mangeait, sans aucune différence perceptible.

“Je ne sais pas comment je dois te réveiller. Veux-tu que je frappe à ta porte ? Dois-je entrer…?” Stiles s’interrompit. “Jeter de l’eau froide sur toi ?” S’aventura-t-il, ses lèvres tressaillant à la pensée d’un Derek mouillé et en colère. 

La fourchette de Derek s’arrêta et il se tourna pour regarder Stiles. Stiles lui sourit en retour. Il pouffa d’indignation avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa nourriture.

“Laura m’a fourni ton emploi du temps, qui ne ressemble à rien d’ailleurs, donc je ne te juge même pas en ce moment pour ce silence énervé. Je vais essayer de prévoir la préparation des repas pour que le dîner soit toujours chaud pour quand tu rentreras du travail. Rien de tel qu’un repas chaud, pas vrai ? Écoute, Laura m’a fait promettre de te préparer des repas équilibrés, avec de vraies valeurs nutritionnelles, et de te couper de cette merde à mettre au micro-ondes jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Doooonc… la plupart des trucs dans le congélateur vont à la poubelle demain après que j‘ai fait les courses.”

Stiles attendit un peu pour avoir une réaction, n’importe quelle réaction, avant d’abandonner. 

“Ok, j’ai compris le message, mec. Je serais dans ma chambre.”

En partant, il se rendit compte qu’il n’y avait aucun moyen de faire en sorte qu’un homme adulte soit responsable de l’heure du coucher d’un autre homme adulte sans que cela ne soit ridicule. Il se résolut donc à choisir l’angle du ridicule. Faisant sa meilleure imitation de maman, il se retourna vers Derek, fit un pistolet avec deux de ses doigts et lui fit un clin d’œil. 

“Extinction des feux à vingt-deux heures, champion.”

Le regard furieux de Derek se transforma en une incrédulité bouche bée. Stiles lui adressa un sourire radieux et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de s’échapper dans le couloir. 

Il se sentit étrangement satisfait de lui-même quand il referma la porte de sa nouvelle chambre. D’une certaine manière, cela ne semblait pas être la pire façon de commencer leur nouvelle situation. Et quand il sortit sa tête dans le couloir un peu plus tard, les lumière de la chambre de Derek étaient en effet éteintes à vingt-deux heures. 

* * *

Stiles décida qu’il n’aimait pas se lever à 5h45 du matin. En fait, il détestait ça. Mais maintenant c'était son travail d’être réveillé donc il frappa son réveil et sortit de sa chambre. 

Il frappa à la porte de Derek, en baillant et appela doucement, “t’es réveillé mec ?”

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s’ouvrir fortement pour révéler un Derek en boxer et avec un débardeur bien ajusté. Stiles se rappela soudain à quel point il n’était pas hétéro. Comment le gars pouvait-il avoir autant de muscles ? Il passait chacun de ses instants éveillés dans un bureau. De plus, la tête au saut du lit de Derek avec ses yeux plissés et son air je-viens-de-me-réveiller-et-je-pourrais-te-tuer-avec-mon-petit-doigt rendait le tout adorable. 

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques instants sans parler. 

“Euh, douche ?” Suggéra finalement Stiles, se frottant les yeux pour se réveiller.

Derek plissa des yeux dans sa direction pendant une seconde avant de passer devant lui pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Stiles entra dans sa chambre, mais Derek s’arrêta quand il le fit. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?” Demanda-t-il lentement. Sa voix était un peu plus douce que dans le souvenir de Stiles. Stiles était tellement content de l’entendre qu’il réussit à réprimer l’envie de commenter sarcastiquement sa soudaine capacité à parler, craignant de l’effrayer au point qu’il ne parle plus jamais.

“Je prends ton linge sale.”

Les yeux de Derek passèrent de Stiles à la porte ouverte de sa chambre, le front plissé.

“Je le ferai.”

“Ah ouais ?” Ricana Stiles en s’appuyant contre le cadre de la porte. “Quand ?”

Derek le fixa.

“C’est ce que je pensais. Relax, mec, je ne vais pas juger.”

“Les costumes doivent être nettoyés à sec.”

Stiles roula des yeux.

“Je suis un étudiant, pas un idiot. Shoo ! Sérieusement, je ne vais pas massacrer tes vêtements. Va prendre ta douche.”

Derek hésita, ayant l’air de vouloir dire autre chose, mais il sembla décider qu’il était trop fatigué pour discuter davantage et monta à l’étage. Stiles le regarda partir, amusé par le peu de résistance qu’il avait rencontré jusque là. Apparemment, Derek était vraiment comme Laura avait dit, il aboyait beaucoup mais ne mordait pas.

La chambre de Derek n’était pas autant en désordre que Stiles s’y attendait, vu comment il avait hésité à laisser Stiles entrer. Il y avait un large lit avec les couvertures défaites, des murs d’un bleu profond, et une table de nuit et une commode faites du même joli bois sombre. Stiles remarqua également une guitare accrochée à un mur et une pile de partitions sur le sol. Seuls quelques vêtements étaient jetés sur le sol, la plupart des vêtements sales se trouvait dans un panier ou suspendus à une grille séparée dans le placard.

Une fois qu’il eut lancé une première machine, Stiles continua de bâiller alors qu’il préparait des pancakes avec un mélange pré-fait trouvé dans le garde-manger et des fruits congelés qu’il avait trouvé coincés dans la portière du congélateur la nuit dernière. Il décida de retourner se coucher dès que Derek aurait quitté la maison.

Derek entra dans la cuisine cinq minutes plus tôt que prévu, leur donnant quinze minutes pour manger. Stiles posa leurs assiettes sur le comptoir et Derek mangea à nouveau debout, cette fois-ci face au comptoir. Stiles nota que le niveau d’irritation dans son regard était un peu plus bas aujourd’hui.

“Mec, je vais t’acheter une table. Et des chaises. C’est ridicule,” se plaignit Stiles. Derek lui jeta un coup d’œil. “C’est cool, non ? Je suppose que je devrais m’assurer que c’est ok de dépenser ton argent pour des trucs.”

Derek haussa une épaule. Stiles considéra cela comme un progrès, étant donné sa résolution passée de l’ignorer complètement. 

“On pourrait aller voir des tables ensemble ce dimanche si tu veux ?” Suggéra Stiles, tâtant le terrain. Derek fronça les sourcils à ses pancakes. “D’accord, je le ferai.” Stiles rit. “Tu peux dormir dimanche.”

Derek termina son petit-déjeuner en un temps record. Stiles ne savait pas que quelqu’un pouvait manger aussi vite. Puis, il (presque poliment, nota Stiles) rinça son assiette et laissa Stiles dans la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, il émergea du couloir, le bruit des clés dans sa poche et partit.

Stiles jura pour lui-même, attrapant le tupperware dans le réfrigérateur et sortit en courant sans chaussures.

“Attends !” Appela-t-il, réalisant en même temps qu’il faisait nuit noire dehors et que même les oiseaux n’étaient pas encore réveillés. Il baissa la voix pour ne pas embêter les voisins. “Derek, ton déjeuner!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Help Wanted (But Not Really)  
> Auteur : reillyblack  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Le troisième chapitre et la suite de cette cohabitation ! Bonne lecture !

Stiles fut heureux de voir de constater que Derek avait apporté quelques corrections à la liste que Laura lui avait donné (apparemment, il aimait les choux-fleurs et il mangeait parfois des brownies), et qu’il avait ajouté quelques articles sur la liste de courses. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement—donc même s’il ne lui parlait pas, il l’écoutait. Stiles pouvait travailler avec ça. 

La semaine suivante impliqua beaucoup de nettoyage car la maison de Derek n’avait pas été nettoyée à fond depuis ce qui semblait être des mois. Mais Stiles constata quand même qu’il avait plus de temps pour lui et pour étudier qu’avant qu’il ne déménage. Il finit même de préparer une présentation deux jours avant la date de rendu et il ne se rappelait pas que ça lui soit déjà arrivé avant.

La maison était trop calme cependant. Il fit plus ample connaissance avec Spotify, en effet passer du café bruyant et vivre avec un Scott bavard au silence absolu pendant la majorité de sa journée était troublant. Derek n’aidait même pas quand il était là, puisqu’il ne lui parlait pas vraiment, ne le regardait pas et ne reconnaissait pas sa présence au-delà de ce qui était absolument nécessaire. Cependant, à la fin de la semaine, Stiles avait réussi à passer de différentes nuances de regards à des mots monosyllabiques et des grognements.

Le vendredi soir, alors que Stiles profitait de son temps libre qui avait considérablement accru, il reçut un appel de Laura. 

“Salut patron,” répondit Stiles avec un sourire, mettant en pause The Office sur la grande télé de Derek et s’enroulant un peu plus dans la couverture duveteuse du canapé. Derek et Laura étaient tous les deux techniquement ses patrons, mais Laura faisait des phrases complètes quand elle lui parlait donc il la plaçait plus haut. “Quoi de neuf ?”

“Stiles, je viens de finir de dîner avec mon frère. Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée.”

“Ah ouais ?” Stiles glissa ses orteils sous la couverture, se sentant confortable et détendu. 

“Je lui ai demandé comment ça se passait à la maison, et il a dit, et je  _ cite _ , ‘bien’.”

“Oh.” Stiles fronça les sourcils vers la couverture, imaginant l’air renfrogné de Derek dans sa tête. Ça ne semblait pas être des nouvelles à partager.

“Bien ! Pas de complaintes à propos de toi, pas même quand j’ai insisté sur des problèmes spécifiques. Il n’a pas dit une seule chose négative. Est-ce que tu comprends ?”

“Euh, je suppose ? Ça se passe bien, je suis d’accord. Pas de grosses complaintes.”

“Non, ça se passe  _ merveilleusement bien _ ,” le corrigea Laura avec véhémence. “Mon frère a trouvé quelque chose à critiquer chez chacun des colocataires qu’il ait jamais eu. Tu es un vrai faiseur de miracles et je ne peux pas croire que je dise cela, mais Peter avait absolument raison à ton sujet.”

“Merci ?” Le front de Stiles se plissa. “Il n’est pas vraiment difficile à vivre, pour être honnête.”

“...Quoi ?”

“Ouais, il est absent toute la journée, et quand il est là, il mange, dort et puis repart. Pour être totalement franc, je suis surpris que tu me paies autant pour faire ça… ce qui n’est pas du tout une plainte d’ailleurs. Maintenant si tu me demandais de vivre avec Peter, j’exigerais un salaire plus élevé.”

“Tu te fous de moi ?” Laura avait l’air méfiante.

Stiles plissa des yeux vers la télé. Jim et Pam avaient convaincu Dwight de se teindre les cheveux en blond et il fixait la caméra avec insistance.

“Non ?”

“Tu es en train de dire que vivre avec  _ mon frère _ est facile ?”

“Je vis à peine avec lui.” Stiles se surprit à hausser les épaules même si Laura ne pouvait pas le voir. “Il n’est jamais là.”

“Mais quand il est là, il est…civil ? Vous ne vous battez pas ?”

“Eh bien, il m’ignore et je lui parle, donc nous ne sommes pas ce que j’appellerais des  _ amis _ . Mais il ne se plaint de rien et il me laisse faire ce que je dois faire. De plus, il mange tout ce que je prépare. Je suppose que c’est tout ce que je peux vraiment demander. J’espère qu’il finira, tu sais, par me parler mais pour l’instant, ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça.”

Le silence à l’autre bout du fil dura assez longtemps pour que Stiles demande, “tu es toujours là ?”

“Je suppose que je suis sans voix. Même quand il n’est pas stressé, il est difficile. Il se bat avec notre assistant pratiquement tous les jours. En y repensant, cette semaine, il n’a maudit Isaac qu’une fois…”

Stiles sourit à son ton stupéfait. Puis, il réalisa qu’il parlait à quelqu’un qui lui répondrait. 

“Hé Laura ? Je me demandais si je pouvais inviter mes amis ici. Ce serait d’accord ? J’ai essayé de demander à Derek ce matin mais il est partit précipitamment.”

“Ça devrait aller. Juste, je t’en prie, ne le réveille pas après vingt-deux heures. C’est un ours.”

“Compris.” Stiles gloussa à cette description si précise. “Oh, et je vais être absent pendant la majeure partie de dimanche. Je pense que Derek voudra la maison pour lui pendant son seul jour de congé, et j’ai besoin de voir des humains qui parlent parce que la maison est vraiment calme. Je m’assurerai qu’il ait quelque chose à manger pendant mon absence.”

“Ça m’a l’air bien, je transmettrai l’information. Continue à faire du bon travail, Stiles. Fais-moi savoir s’il y a le moindre problème.”

“Je le ferai.” Stiles raccrocha et recommença son épisode de The Office, souriant pour lui-même.

* * *

Le samedi, Stiles se retrouva à continuer son marathon de The Office. Il avait remarqué sur l’emploi du temps de Derek qu’il rentrait plus tôt donc il prépara quelque chose de plus élaboré que des sandwiches pour célébrer. 

“C’est un petit-déjeuner,” fit immédiatement remarquer Derek quand il entra dans la cuisine et constata ce que Stiles leur avait préparé. 

“C’est un brunch !” Corrigea Stiles.

“Il est 14h,” le corrigea aussitôt Derek, retirant sa veste. 

“D’accord, je suis retourné me coucher après ton départ ce matin et j’ai dormi assez longtemps pour que ça ressemble toujours à un petit-déjeuner. Donc je m’en fiche.”

Derek ne dit rien. Stiles se surprit à sourire alors qu’il le regardait de s’attaquer à ses œufs Bénédicte sans autre complainte. 

“Alors, j’ai entendu quelque chose de très intéressant de la part de Laura hier soir…” commença Stiles, observant attentivement le visage de Derek. Derek arrêta de manger et le fixa, son expression tressaillant entre l’inquiétude et la confusion. Stiles trouvait qu’il ressemblait à un cerf devant les phares d’une voiture.

“Apparemment, je suis…  _ ‘bien’. _ ” Stiles lui sourit, exagérant le mot comme si c’était le plus beau compliment qu’il ait jamais reçu. 

Derek semblait pétrifié. Puis il ramassa son assiette et quitta la pièce.

“Tu peux partir, mais je connais tes vrais sentiments maintenant ! Je suis  _ bien _ !” Cria joyeusement Stiles en direction du dos de Derek qui battait en retraite.

Derek se cacha dans son bureau pour le reste de la journée, ne descendant que quand Stiles cria qu’il avait préparé le dîner. Il essaya de retourner dans son bureau avec son dîner aussi, mais Stiles retint sa nourriture jusqu’à ce que Derek lève les yeux au ciel, confirmant ainsi qu’il resterait en bas et mangerait avec lui.

“Je pensais acheter une table de jardin très élégante, quelque chose que tu pourrais voir dans le jardin de la reine d’Angleterre. Comme une table en osier blanc,” Stiles regarda Derek pendant un moment, “avec des motifs floraux.”

“Ce n’est pas drôle,” grogna finalement Derek.

“C’est un peu drôle,” argumenta Stiles. “Ok, alors qu’est-ce que tu veux ?”

“Rien de trop grand,” déclara Derek après un moment. “Et pas trop flashy.”

“Compris,” acquiesça Stiles. “Est-ce que la règle du flashy s’applique aussi aux chaise ? Parce qu’une réplique du Trône de Fer pourrait vraiment embellir cet endroit. Le Trône pour moi et… tu pourrais t’asseoir sur le repose-pieds ?”

Derek regarda le plafond avec ce qui semblait être une grande souffrance. 

“Rappelle-toi que tu as dit à Laura que j’étais ‘bien’,” lui rappela Stilea parce qu’il semblait avoir oublier.

“Je peux lui dire quelque chose de différent cette semaine si tu achètes quelque chose de fou,” répliqua Derek.

Stiles quitta la maison avant que Derek ne se réveille le dimanche. Il passa quelques temps au magasin de meubles et il finit par choisir une table en métal avec des garnitures en bois foncé parce que cela lui rappelait les meubles dans la maison de Derek. Laura lui avait donné le numéro de Derek, donc il lui envoya un message pour lui faire savoir qu’elle serait bientôt livrée. Il inclut la photo d’une table pour enfants en forme de coccinelle pour le mener sur une fausse piste. Puis il se dirigea vers chez Scott pour un moment de détente bien mérité avec lui, Allison Lydia et Danny.

C'était l’anniversaire de Danny donc ils burent de la bière et mangèrent du gâteau, et ils jouèrent à Blanc-manger-Coco, ce qui rendit tout le monde heureux et un peu dégoûté d’eux-mêmes. Le nouveau petit-ami de Danny, Ethan, était là aussi et en les regardant, Stiles se retrouva à penser à la dernière fois où il était sorti avec quelqu’un. Ou plutôt qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps entre ses études et son travail pour envisager de sortir avec quelqu’un depuis sa première année à l’université. La dernière personne dont il avait été amoureux était Lydia, ce qui s’était transformé en amitié il y a quelques années. Il n’était sorti avec personne depuis… il ne s’en souvenait même plus. 

“Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?” Demanda Stiles alors que Danny et Ethan échangeaient des shots après une partie particulièrement terrible de Blanc-manger-Coco. Scott était par terre, se frottant les yeux, cinq bouteilles de bières vides à côté de lui. Lydia était absorbée par son téléphone. “Les étudiants en ingénierie informatique et ceux en physique ne partagent pas vraiment le même bâtiment. En cours de maths ?”

“En fait, nous faisons tous les deux partie de LavenderCal. C’est un réseau LGBT de l’université.” Danny cogna son épaules contre celle de Ethan, qui lui sourit comme s’il était la personne la plus incroyable du monde. 

“Et vous avez juste… senti la geekitude de l’autre à distance ?” Enquêta Stiles.

“Une soirée speed dating,” gloussa Ethan. “Cherches-tu à rencontrer un gars ? Nous pourrions venir avec toi un jour si tu veux. Je pense que ça arrive tous les deux mois ou quelque chose.”

Stiles déglutit. Danny sembla remarquer son malaise, se penchant en avant avec inquiétude. 

“Ça serait cool en fait. Je suis… tellement rouillé, c’est le problème.”

“C’est juste pour s’amuser.” Danny tapa son épaule de manière rassurante. “Nous serons là pour toi, si tu veux essayer. Il y a aussi quelques boîtes où nous pourrions aller.”

Stiles hocha la tête et heureusement, Ethan changea de sujet pour qu’il n’ait pas à penser à quel point il était douloureusement célibataire depuis si longtemps. Peu de temps après, tout le monde fut parti et il ne resta plus que Scott et lui. Ils jouèrent aux jeux vidéos en attendant que l’effet de la bière s’estompe.

Derek lui répondit finalement qu’ils avaient livré la table chez eux. Il ne dit rien à propos de la fausse piste concernant la table coccinelle que lui avait envoyé Stiles.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? _ Lui envoya Stiles en attendant que son personnage se réincarne. Il était en réalité un peu nerveux de lui demander. 

**Bossman:** _ C’est bien. _

_ Oh wow, tu l’aimes tant que ça ? C’est juste une table, Derek. Ce n’est pas moi. _ Stiles se mordit la lèvre alors qu’il appuyait sur envoyer, se demandant s’il exagérait les taquineries. Il était un peu fier des louanges de Laura et il ne voulait pas avoir un rapport différent à la fin de la semaine prochaine (comme Derek avait menacé de le faire). Cependant, Peter ne l’avait embauché parce qu’il était poli. 

Stiles n’attendait pas une réponse à ses conneries, donc il retourna jouer à Call of Duty avec Scott et il n’y repensa pas jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive à l’arrêt de bus et remarque la notification sur son téléphone. Il ouvrit le message pendant qu’il attendait le bus et se retrouva même à sourire.

**Bossman:** _ Quand rentres-tu à la maison ? _

_ Je t’ai manqué ? _

Stiles passa sa carte sur le lecteur et monta dans le bus. Au moment où il s’assit, Derek avait répondu. 

**Bossman:** _Je me demandais simplement si tu avais besoin que je vienne te chercher._

Stiles resta bouche bée devant son téléphone pendant quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu’il était en public et qu’il devrait fermer sa bouche.  _ Derek Hale _ offrait de venir le chercher ? Oh, il allait tellement partager ça avec Laura lors de leur prochaine séance de bavardage. 

_ C’est la plus belle chose que tu ne m’ai jamais dite. Je me suis honnêtement étouffé. _

**Bossman:** _ Oublie que j’ai demandé. _

Stiles se mit à rire. C’était plus que ce à quoi il s’attendait. Mais… il pleuvait et il faisait nuit, et la maison de Derek était plus loin du campus que ne l’était son appartement. Derek y avait pensé.  _ Je suis touché _ , envoya-t-il,  _ je serais à la maison bientôt.  _

C’était la première fois qu’il l’appelait son ‘chez lui’. C’était un peu bizarre. Mais Derek l’avait fait en premier donc peu importe. Ça signifiait probablement qu’il ne comptait pas le mettre dehors de si tôt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les premiers vrais échanges, vous en avez pensé quoi ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Help Wanted (But Not Really)  
> Auteur : reillyblack  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Nouveau chapitre, la relation de Derek et Stiles avance doucement, bonne lecture !

Quand Stiles se réveilla le matin suivant à 5h45, la porte de la chambre de Derek était déjà ouverte. Stiles passa la tête à l’intérieur pour trouver ses couvertures ébouriffées et la chambre vide. Derek n’avait pas encore donné à Stiles la permission explicite de nettoyer sa chambre, et il avait semblé hésitant quand Stiles avait récupéré son linge sale, donc Stiles était resté à l’écart. Sans le linge sale sur le sol, elle avait l’air assez propre de toute façon, même s’il y avait un peu de poussière ici et là. 

Stiles trébucha jusqu’à la cuisine et feuilleta l’un des nouveaux livres de cuisine qu’il avait acheté. Il cuisinait pour son père et lui quand il vivait à Beacon Hills, et puis Scott et lui n’avaient pas vraiment pris le temps de cuisiner tout au long de leurs années à l’université, mais maintenant que c’était sa principale responsabilité, c’était le bon moment pour acquérir de nouvelles compétences. Il n’était pas du tout un cuisinier professionnel, mais il pensait qu’il pouvait essayer de nouvelles choses pour que Derek et lui ne se lassent pas. 

Évidemment, essayer de nouvelles choses signifiait aussi avoir quelques ratés.

“Qu’est-ce qui… s’est passé ?” Demanda Derek en s’arrêtant alors qu’il entrait dans la cuisine, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche, trouvant Stiles à moitié sur le comptoir, évacuant la fumée à travers la fenêtre. 

“Que dirais-tu de gaufres surgelés, mon grand ?” Stiles regarda le détecteur de fumée et essaya d'ouvrir la fenêtre encore davantage. 

Derek ouvrit une autre fenêtre pendant que Stiles leur réchauffait des gaufres et du sirop. Il remarqua en regardant l’horloge du micro-ondes que Derek avait cinq minutes d’avance par rapport à d’habitude. Il devait être bien reposé après sa journée de repos. 

“Je l’aime bien,” Stiles se félicita pour sa décision alors qu’il s’asseyait à leur nouvelle table et passait tendrement sa main sur la surface lisse. “Regarde, nous pouvons utiliser correctement nos couteaux maintenant ! Je pourrais te préparer de la nourriture à couper au couteau comme du steak. C’est la meilleure idée. Je suis le roi des bonnes idées.”

“Ne brûle juste pas la maison.”

“J’essayais de faire un flambé, si tu veux savoir.”

“Jésus.”

Derek s’installa en face de lui, se concentrant sur sa nourriture. Stiles était toujours en train d’admirer la table quand Derek parla.

“Comment c’était hier ?”

Stiles leva la tête, se demandant s’il avait imaginé la voix de Derek. Derek ne lui posait pas volontairement des questions—Stiles lui arrachait des réponses avec de douces (et pas si douces) taquineries. Stiles le fixa pendant un long moment avant que Derek ne lève les yeux de sa nourriture, le poussant à parler. 

“Euh, c’était sympa. C’était la fête d’anniversaire de mon ami Danny. J’ai en quelque sorte—ok, peut-être beaucoup—bu donc je suis rester plus tard que ce que j’avais initialement prévu pour dégriser.”

Derek ne sembla pas réagir à ça, mais Stiles n’allait pas s’essouffler pile le matin où Derek lui parlait volontairement. 

“Comment était ta journée ?”

“C’était…” Le regard de Derek se leva vers lui et puis, il se baissa sur sa nourriture. Puis il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, laissant Stiles attendre.

“Tu allais dire  _ bien _ , n’est-ce pas ?” Réalisa Stiles en souriant.

Les lèvres de Derek tressaillirent. Stiles ne l’avait certainement et définitivement pas imaginé. Sa mâchoire tomba presque. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais d’ailleurs quand tu ne travailles pas ?”

“Je fais du sport.” Derek mâcha pensivement. “Je lis. Je dors.”

“Le sport ne me surprend tellement pas.” Dès qu’il le dit, il réalisa que ce n’était probablement pas la chose la plus appropriée à dire à son patron. Passant rapidement à autre chose, il demanda, “euh, qu’est-ce que tu lis ?”

“Je lisais une fiction historique sur la Seconde Guerre mondiale hier.”

Stiles le regarda bouche bée, presque aussi surpris par ça que par le fait que Derek ne l’engage dans une vraie conversation.

“Pour  _ le plaisir _ ?”

Derek renifla, mais les bords de ses lèvres se levèrent à nouveau, subtilmais indéniable. 

“Tu n’as pas besoin de partir le dimanche,” déclara lentement Derek, regardant sa nourriture plutôt que Stiles. “Laura m’a dit que tu étais parti pour me donner de l’espace.”

“Eh bien, c’était une des raisons, mais je voulais aussi voir mes amis,” répondit Stiles. Puis il assimila les mots de Derek. Pourquoi Derek dirait-il quelque chose comme ça ? Ça n’avait aucun sens. Derek agissait toujours comme s’il voulait qu’on le laisse tranquille. A moins qu’il ne soit en quelque sorte inquiet du fait de pousser Stiles hors de la maison ?

“Ce n’est pas grave si tu veux ton propre espace, mec. Je comprends. Je voudrais un peu de temps seul si j’étais à ta place, avec ton emploi du temps.”

“Si tu veux rester, c’est bon.” Derek haussa les épaules, ses épaules se soulevant d’une manière raide et inconfortable. 

“D’accord,” Stiles hocha la tête. “Donc tu… ne veux pas ton propre espace le dimanche,” clarifia Stiles, en partie parce qu’il ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. 

“Tu peux rester si tu veux,” répéta Derek sans le regarder. “C’est ton choix.” Puis il termina d’enfoncer les dernières morceaux de gaufre dans sa bouche et de nettoyer précipitamment son assiette. Avant de partir, il récupéra dans le frigo le déjeuner que Stiles lui avait préparé, donc Stiles n’eut aucune raison de le poursuivre. Stiles était trop déconcerté par leur conversation pour lui demander quoi que ce soit d’autre de tout façon. 

* * *

Ça devint une habitude, Derek faisant la conversation. Ce n’était peut-être que quinze minutes le matin et dix minutes le soir, mais Stiles appréciait qu’il n’ait plus à lui imposer de discussions. De plus, cela signifiait qu’il le fusillait moins souvent du regard, ce qui était franchement bien pour l’amour propre de Stiles. C’était agréable d’avoir la confirmation que son patron et colocataire ne le détestait pas.

Derek n’était pas doué pour se souvenir de son déjeuner cependant, et c’est pourquoi, le mercredi suivant, Stiles finit par prendre le bus pour aller aux bureaux des Hales après ses cours du matin avec le déjeuner de Derek dans son sac. Il s’était également fait une gamelle, et il estima qu’il avait juste assez de temps avant son prochain cours pour s’asseoir et manger avec lui. Il avait l’impression que Derek ne parlait pas à beaucoup de gens en dehors de sa famille. Stiles pensa que peut-être, après avoir surmonté la frustration initiale due au fait que Stiles avait été inséré de force dans sa vie, Derek pourrait en fait aimer avoir quelqu’un d’autre avec qui manger.

Cette fois, Stiles ne passa pas par la première réception dans le hall et monta directement au sixième étage, se dirigeant vers le bureau de Derek et Laura. A la seconde réception, il chercha dans sa mémoire le nom de leur assistant. 

Le gars le salua mais Stiles se contenta de le regarder en retour, plongé dans ses pensées. 

“Isaac !” Stiles finit par retrouver, le désignant avec triomphe. Isaac sursauta un peu sur son siège, les yeux fixés sur le doigt de Stiles. “Derek te crie dessus, pas vrai ? Laura me l’a dit.”

“Oui.” Isaac s’avachit visiblement. “Oui, il le fait. Et tu es Stiles ? Tu es déjà venu ici avant.”

“Ouais. Ravi de te rencontrer, mec. J’ai l’impression que nous appartenons à une sorte de fraternité maintenant, avec le même patron grincheux.”

Isaac regarda autour de lui avant de faire signe à Stiles de se rapprocher comme s’il allait lui dire un secret. 

“Il m’a complimenté aujourd’hui.”

“”Sans blague ?” Stiles lui sourit. 

“C’est la première fois,” acquiesça fièrement Isaac. “Il m’a dit que j’avais bien écrit sur ce pense-bête.” Isaac prit un post-it et lui montra. Stiles nota qu’il l’avait fièrement placé sur son écran d’ordinateur. 

“Sacré compliment.” La bouche de Stiles se fendit d’un sourire avant de se transformer en quelque chose de plus sérieux. 

“Je prends ce que je peux.” Isaac haussa les épaules.

“Je comprends. Je le comprends vraiment,” rit Stiles. “Je lui ai apporté de la nourriture alors j’espère qu’il sera de bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée. Est-il à l’intérieur avec quelqu’un ?”

“Juste Laura. Ils travaillent sur les rapports de dépenses. Entre à tes risques et périls.”

“J’ai survécu à ses regards noirs à plusieurs reprises.” Stiles passa devant lui et frappa à la porte. Un instant plus tard, Derek l’ouvrit, ayant l’air découragé et de mauvaise humeur. Son expression s’adoucit quelque peu quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Stiles. 

“Yo patron.” Stiles sortit les deux tupperwares de son sac à dos. “Je t'ai apporté de la nourriture, donc n’essaie pas de me lancer un regard de la mort, d’accord ?”

Derek s’écarta et lui fit signe d’entrer dans le bureau sans commentaire.

“Salut Stiles.” Laura leva les yeux d’où elle écrivait quelque chose à son bureau pour sourire brièvement dans sa direction.

“Salut patronne.”

Stiles avait oublié à quel point leur bureau était—les bibliothèques onéreuses, les rideaux ridiculement exubérants sur l’immense fenêtre et les vraies peintures sur le mur. Le bureau de Derek était derrière celui de Laura, dans le coin à l’ombre des rideaux donc Stiles l’avait totalement raté la première fois qu’il avait été dans ce bureau. Stiles prit quelques secondes pour regarder autour de lui avant que Derek ne se racle la gorge, l’air affamé. Stiles lui tendit sa gamelle sans plus tarder. 

“Je cherchais de nouvelles recettes hier soir et j’ai découvert Pinterest,” s’exclama Stiles tandis que Derek ouvrait sa boîte à son bureau et regardait le contenu. Stiles prit place de l’autre côté du bureau et ouvrit sa propre gamelle.

“Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? C’est… ça a la forme d’un lapin ?”

“C’est une boule de riz. Et oui, ça a la forme d’un lapin. Je t’en prie. Ça m’a prit trente minutes et deux vidéos YouTube pour le faire.”

À côté d’eux, Laura ricana. Quand ils tournèrent la tête, elle avait rapidement repris un visage sérieux et continuait soigneusement à écrire peu importe ce qu’elle écrivait.

“ _ Ça _ t’a prit trente minutes ?” Derek se tourna vers Stiles et souleva la boule de riz. 

“Tais-toi et mange-les. C’est délicieux. Tu verras. Il y a du thon et des cornichons à l’intérieur.”

“Du thon et des cornichons.” Derek haussa ses deux sourcils.

“Mange. Plus un mot.” Stiles lui fit un signe de la main, refusant d’avoir honte du plaisir qu’il prenait à cuisiner.

Comme d’habitude, Derek ne se plaignit pas quand il commença à manger. Après tout ce tapage cependant, Stiles dut le pousser un peu.

“C’est bon, pas vrai ?”

“C’est bien.”

“Oh putain, oui.” Stiles lui sourit. Derek évita son regard. Sur le côté, Laura ricana à nouveau. “Je m’en suis fait un aussi. Regarde, c’est un panda !”

Derek regarda, son expression quelque part entre l’exaspération et l’amusement. 

“Alors, qu’est-ce que c’est qu’un rapport de dépenses de toute façon ? Isaac a dit que vous travailliez sur ça.”

“Tu trouverais ça ennuyant.”

“Quand même. Tu sais je ne comprends même pas vraiment ce que vous faites. Hé ! Mange tes carottes. Elles sont bonnes pour la cécité nocturne ou quelque chose comme ça, et tu conduis de nuit presque tous les soirs.”

Derek fit une grimace, alors Stiles plissa les yeux et croisa les bras. Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Derek ne croque à contrecœur une carotte. 

Stiles sentit un regard sur lui et trouva Laura en train de les fixer ouvertement, la mâchoire pendante. Stiles lui fit un clin d’œil et se reconcentra sur Derek. Derek n’avait pas conscience du regard de sa sœur, trop concentré sur sa nourriture.

“Je pensais à des burritos demain. Es-tu plus ou moins un mec à épices ?”

“Qu’est-ce que tu aimes ?” Demanda prudemment Derek, observant la boule de riz qu’il avait déjà à moitié mangé. Elle s’émiettait lentement entre ses doigts, de petits morceaux de riz tombant ici et là. La queue du lapin en algue que Stiles avait faite tomba avec un bloc de riz. 

“Je suis un peu au milieu.”

“Le milieu est bien.” Derek fourra résolument le reste de la boule de riz dans sa bouche avant qu’elle ne s’effondre totalement. Stiles étouffa un rire devant le bordel qu’il avait fait et se pencha en avant pour enlever les morceaux de riz du bord de sa bouche.

“Oh mon Dieu,” souffla Laura. Elle avait renoncé à faire semblant de ne pas les regarder, tournant sa chaise vers eux et ignorant complètement son travail. “Tu—”

“Laura,” grogna Derek en signe d’avertissement. 

“Oh, nous allons avoir une conversation. Une longue conversation.” Les sourcils de Laura se relevèrent d’une manière sérieuse et très ressemblante à celle de Derek. Derek sembla se raidir à ces mots.

“Avec moi ?” Clarifia Stiles, son regard alternant entre les deux. “Ou Derek ?”

“Moi.” Derek soupira par le nez. “C’est bon, Stiles. Laura se mêle de choses qui ne la regarde pas. Ignore-la.”

“Oh, Ouais. Laura, j’ai oublié de mentionner—nous parlons maintenant. Nouveau développement.”

“Je vois ça.” Laura mordit avec enthousiasme le bout de son stylo fantaisie avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Derek lui lança un regard noir. “Peter sera tellement content.”

“A-t-il parié que Derek allait me mettre dehors pendant la première semaine ?” Demanda Stiles avec ironie, s’attendant pleinement à ce que ce soit vrai. Ce connard. 

“Bien au contraire, en fait.” Les yeux de Laura brillaient et son sourire s’agrandit. Derek détourna les yeux d’elle, s’employant à farfouiller dans sa boîte à déjeuner. Il récupéra un sac de concombre coupés en tranches. 

“Quel est le contraire de me mettre dehors ?” Demanda Stiles.

“Stiles.” Derek souleva une tranche de concombre avec un visage souriant soigneusement découpé au milieu, ayant l’air totalement exaspéré. “Vraiment ?”

“Je sais, je sais. C’est vraiment génial et tu ne sais pas comment réagir.”

“Tu fais ça juste pour t’amuser,” grommela Derek. 

“Eh bien, duh. De plus, Pinterest est vraiment un endroit dangereux, patron.” Stiles lui sourit, mordant dans ses propres tranches de concombres (non souriants). “Mais ne t’y habitue pas trop. Je n’ai pas toujours beaucoup de temps pour rendre ta nourriture super mignonne. Tu auras des aliments de forme normale plus souvent que le contraire. Je sais que c’est difficile à entendre, mais la vie est dur, mec.”

“Pouah. Arrête de parler,” dit doucement Derek et sans animosité. Stiles regarda Laura, qui les regardait toujours ouvertement. Il avait l’impression qu’ils étaient sous le feu des projecteurs. Il se demandait si le fait que Derek et lui s’entendent bien méritait vraiment ce genre d’attention. 

“Alors Laura, que fait cette entreprise de toute façon ?” Stiles l’enrôla dans une autre conversation pour qu’il se sente moins comme un animal de zoo.

“Eh bien, je suis une avocate. Derek est un actuaire en général, bien qu’il agisse actuellement à la fois en tant que directeur financier et que co-PDG. Nous assurons, tous les deux, deux rôles en ce moment, ce qui est pourquoi nous travaillons tant d’heures. Quant à l’entreprise en général, nous gérons les risques. Ça prendrait un certain temps pour l’expliquer en détail, mais c’est similaire à l’assurance.”

“L’assurance, hein ?” Stiles réfléchit à ça. “D’accord, s’il te plaît, ne me l’explique pas. Je pourrais m’endormir.”

Laura rit. 

“Je suppose que tu n’es pas intéressé par un poste ici après ton diplôme?”

“J’étudie la criminologie, donc je doute que tu ais quelque chose pour moi. Je vais m'engager dans les forces de l’ordre après mon diplôme. Je vais être un inspecteur.”

“A Beacon Hills ?” Demanda Laura. Elle se pencha avec intérêt, son expression perdant son espièglerie. Derek sembla aussi se concentrer sur lui, son regard plus intense que d’habitude. Le regard de Stiles alterna entre les deux, pris au dépourvu. 

“Pas… nécessairement ?” Stiles haussa les épaules. “Si je peux trouver un travail ici, je resterai. Scott prévoit de rester, je pense, vu que sa petite-amie est d’ici. Je pourrais toujours retourner vivre avec lui.”

“Et toi, Stiles ? As-tu une petite-amie ?” Demanda Laura, son regard passant de Derek à lui. Derek avait à nouveau l’air tendu. 

“Nope.” Stiles pencha la tête, se demandant si elle était même autorisée à lui demander ça en tant qu’employeur. Il ne se rappelait de rien dans leur contrat, mais n’y avait-il pas des règles à l’échelle de l’Etat ou quelque chose comme ça à ce propos ?

“Petit-ami ?” Les lèvres de Laura formèrent un sourire. Stiles se figea. Comment avait-elle deviné ça à son sujet ? Mais là encore, ils étaient à Berkeley, qui était juste à côté de la ville la plus gay d'Amérique. D’après son expérience, les gens ici étaient moins susceptibles de supposer l’hétérosexualité d’un individu, contrairement au gens de Beacon Hills, alors ce n’était peut-être rien de spécifique à son sujet qui l’avait poussé à poser la question.

Derek irradiait de tension à côté de lui, et Stiles s’inquiéta soudainement qu’il pourrait être mal à l’aise de vivre avec quelqu’un qui n’était pas hétéro. Il aurait probablement dû penser à poser des questions à ce sujet avant de signer le contrat.

“Serait-ce un problème?” Demanda Stiles froidement, dirigeant la question à Laura mais observant Derek du coin de l’œil.

“Le contraire d’un problème,” Laura répéta sa réponse confuse de plus tôt et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. Elle avait l’air détendue. “Derek ?”

“Non.” Derek secoua la tête, les yeux sur sa nourriture. “Pas du tout un problème.”

“O…kay.” Stiles s’inquiétait de l’ambiance bizarre qu’il y avait dans la pièce. Derek était tendu et Laura avait l’air de se réjouir de quelque chose. “Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que ça semble être un problème.”

“Derek est bi,” déclara simplement Laura.

Stiles les regarda tous les deux, à nouveau pris par surprise. Il n’avait jamais penser à la sexualité de Derek, probablement parce qu’il était techniquement son patron et qu’il ne se laissait pas penser à ça.

Derek n’avait pas l’air bouleversé par ce coming out surprise—la préoccupation immédiate de Stiles—mais il ne semblait pas non plus à l’aise avec cette conversation. Son regard ne rencontra pas celui de Stiles.

“Est-ce que c’est bon pour  _ toi _ ?” Laura lui lança la question comme un challenge.

“S’il te plaît,” rit Stiles, un peu essoufflé par le stress. “C’est un soulagement ! Hé, frères d’arc-en-ciel, patron !” Stiles leva son pouce en direction de Derek, principalement dans l’espoir que cela le fasse rouler des yeux ou se moquer de sa terminologie enfantine. Il avait besoin qu’il fasse quelque chose d’autre qu’être simplement assis un peu trop droit sur sa chaise en évitant son regard.

Derek sourit en réponse, avec les dents visibles et tout. Ça disparut en une demi-seconde, mais Stiles l’avait vu et c’était assez époustouflant. Toute la tension quitta la pièce avec ce sourire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Help Wanted (But Not Really)  
> Auteur : reillyblack  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!
> 
> Notes de la traductrice: Déjà la moitié de cette histoire.

Grâce à Laura, Stiles ne pouvait pas désapprendre que Derek n’était pas hétéro. Chaque matin, Derek se réveillait dans son boxer et son débardeur trop serré, et parfois il ne le portait même pas, et montait lentement les escaliers, apparemment juste pour torturer Stiles. Stiles avait déjà mémorisé la façon dont les muscles de son dos fléchissaient à chaque pas (ok, Derek était magnifique et il n’était pas aveugle, même si Derek était son patron), mais maintenant, ces stupides muscles dorsaux semblaient presque le narguer. Derek n’était pas un gars hétéro intouchable—une simple image sans intérêt pour l’imagination de Stiles—mais une vraie possibilité. Enfin, pour un autre gars, pas pour Stiles.

Heureusement, Stiles avait à peine vu Derek au cours de la semaine, et le samedi, il prépara le déjeuner et le dîner en avance, et alla avec ses amis à San Francisco pour se balader sur la ‘jetée 39’. Il faisait ensoleillé à l’extérieur pour une fois, le brouillard s’était dissipé et l’on distinguait parfaitement le magnifique océan et la colonie de lions des mers. Stiles blâma la météo incroyable pour la façon dont leur voyage entre amis sembla se transformer en un double rendez-vous avec deux personnes pour tenir la chandelle—lui et Lydia. Lydia était encore dans sa phase boycottage-de-petit-ami-mais-les-coups-d’un-soir-sont-ok donc Stiles avait quelqu’un de normal avec qui s’asseoir; tandis que Allison et Scott étaient occupés avec leur cinquantième ridiculement adorable selfie, et que Danny et Ethan achetaient de la glace qu’ils pourraient ensuite sans aucun doute lécher sur le nez de l’autre. Stiles et Lydia attendaient ensemble sur un banc, Lydia jouait à Candy Crush pendant que Stiles relisait les messages de Derek. 

"Pourquoi souris-tu ?" Demanda Lydia, sans lever les yeux de son téléphone.

"J’attends toujours que mon patron agisse comme l’immense connard contre lequel Laura et Peter m’ont mis en garde, mais vivre avec lui est un jeu d’enfants. Il est étrangement poli d’une manière vraiment grincheuse et combative. Et regarde cet air renfrogné qu’il m’a envoyé ! N’est-ce pas adorable ?"

Lydia leva les yeux de son téléphone alors que Stiles lui tendait son téléphone pour qu’elle regarde. Elle haussa un sourcil parfaitement manucuré, peu impressionnée comme d’habitude, et retourna à son propre téléphone.

"Normalement, quand les gens disent que quelqu’un est un connard, cette personne est un connard. Genre, 99% du temps d’après mon expérience, surtout si ça vient de leur famille. Mais Derek est juste… silencieux, et je commence à soupçonner un peu seul. Il m’a envoyé un message pour savoir si je restais à la maison demain. Il ne me demanderait jamais de rester à la maison mais il semble bien trop soucieux de savoir si ce sera le cas ou non."

"Vraiment." Lydia se pencha en arrière sur le banc et ajusta ses lunettes de soleil, mettant son téléphone dans sa poche. Ses cheveux blond vénitien étincelaient au soleil.

"Je vais faire ça. Il dit qu’il lit des fictions historiques pour le plaisir durant ses, genre, trois heures de temps libre par semaine. Je dois vérifier cette absurdité. Ça doit être un mensonge."

"Bien sûr." Lydia lui sourit, ses lunettes de soleil masquant ses yeux et rendant son expression complètement insondable. "Vérifier les faits."

"Lydia n’est plus sur son téléphone—est-ce qu’il se passe quelque chose d’important ?" Allison et Scott avaient apparemment fini par perfectionner leur selfie au bord de l’eau et étaient retournés à leur banc de base. Ethan et Danny étaient toujours en train d’acheter de la glace quelque part. 

"Stiles a le béguin pour son patron," déclara Lydia de nulle part. Stiles était abasourdi.

"Absolument pas putain !" Railla Stiles, son regard alternant entre les expressions incrédules d'Allison et de Scott. Bien, ils semblaient aussi surpris que Stiles l’était. 

"Il me l'aurait dit si c’était le cas," la congédia Scott. 

"Il était en train de relire les messages de Derek," argumenta Lydia d'un air neutre. 

"Ooh." Allison grimaça. "C'est incriminant."

"Eh bien, qui utilise ce visage renfrogné dans une conversation Facebook ? C'est tellement mignon !" Se défendit Stiles, poussant le téléphone en direction de Scott et Allison pour qu'ils puissent, eux aussi, juger l'émoticône. Scott avait l'air encore plus perplexe.

"Tu as le béguin pour ton patron et tu ne me l'as pas dit?" Scott avait l'air scandalisé. "Je savais que ça arriverait quand tu as déménagé ! Nous nous éloignons l’un de l’autre."

"Je n'ai pas le béguin !" Insista Stiles, exaspéré. "Je suis essentiellement sa femme de chambre. Ce serait bien trop étrange."

"Chéri, je suis la reine de l'impersonnel, et même moi, je sais que la logique n'a rien à voir avec les coups de cœur", souligna Lydia. "Je suis sortie avec des patrons, des professeurs, des joueurs de lacrosse d’équipes adverses, et même l'avocat de mes parents à un moment donné. Ça n'a pas d'importance." Elle agita la main avec désinvolture alors que Allison restait perplexe.

"Des professeurs ?" Chuchota Allison, ayant l'air aussi horrifiée que son petit-ami. Stiles faisait également de son mieux pour ne pas imaginer un de leurs professeurs de lycée. "Quels professeurs ?"

"Des professeurs d'université," clarifia Lydia après un moment gênant.

"Quand même." Allison plissa le nez, l'air troublée.

"C'est important. Lui, et sa famille soit dit en passant, paient mes frais de scolarité pour vivre avec lui. Plus besoin de prêts." Stiles fronça les sourcils, un drôle de sentiment dans son estomac alors qu'il réalisait à quel point c'était vrai. Son argument ‘Derek est hors limites’ avait été plus abstrait jusqu'à ce qu'il le dise à haute voix. "Je ne peux pas foutre ça en l'air. C'est une si bonne affaire."

"Stiles a raison." Scott semblait surmonter son sentiment de trahison. "Ça ne vaut pas le coup."

"Et je n'ai pas le béguin pour lui," réaffirma Stiles. 

Scott resta silencieux, le regardant. Allison étouffa un petit rire.

"J'espère pour toi que c’est un connard pour que tu puisses surmonter ça," soupira Lydia. "Il ferait mieux d'insulter Marvel bientôt. Je ne veux pas te voir au fond trou comme tu l'as été avec moi."

"Il a un ensemble de salière et poivrière Captain America." Stiles fronça les sourcils.

"Lequel ?" Demanda Scott avec intérêt.

"Le poivre est Bucky et le sel est Cap." 

"Tu es vraiment foutu." Lydia sortit à nouveau son téléphone.

* * *

Stiles rentra à environ dix-neuf heures pour trouver Derek endormi sur le canapé dans un survêtement qui semblait doux, enroulé autour de ce qui, Stiles eut la confirmation après une recherche Google, était en effet une fiction historique sur la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Il s'était senti mal à l'aise toute la journée parce que ses amis le taquinaient à propos de son ‘béguin’, avec différents niveaux de préoccupation pour la situation, mais voir Derek sur le canapé avec ses cheveux tout ébouriffés et son visage ouvert et vulnérable, il était encore plus certain que ses sentiments étaient purement physiques. Même si… théoriquement… il développait un véritable béguin pour Derek, rien ne pourrait en sortir. Il voulait ce travail plus qu'il ne voulait un petit-ami. Vraiment. Oui, vraiment. Danny et Ethan pouvaient s'embrasser toute la journée et ça ne le ferait pas changer d'avis.

Nope.

D’un autre côté, il était diplômé dans cinq mois. 

Stiles ne put se résoudre à réveiller Derek, mais il ne voulait pas non plus retourner dans sa chambre et rester seul avec ses pensées déroutantes. De la même manière qu’un véritable tueur en série, il s'assit sur le canapé et regarda Derek dormir paisiblement pendant quelques minutes. Malheureusement pour son débat intérieur, Derek était encore plus beau quand il n’avait pas un air renfrogné. 

Bien assez tôt, l'estomac de Stiles commença à se plaindre. Il se pencha en avant vers Derek, bousculant le canapé juste assez pour réveiller Derek. Derek cligna des yeux, se réveillant tandis que Stiles se dépêchait de se redresser et de faire comme s'il ne venait pas de se pencher sur lui.

"Tu lis vraiment des fictions historiques sur la période de l’histoire la plus déprimante de tous les temps." Stiles claqua sa langue, les nerfs rendant sa voix plus aiguë que normalement. "Taré."

Derek cligna des yeux, confus, avant que ses yeux ne s'éclairent et qu’il ne baisse le regard vers le livre toujours serré dans ses mains. 

"Oh," fut tout ce qu'il dit. 

"As-tu mangé ma part aussi?" Gémit Stiles quand il ouvrit le frigo pour le trouver rempli d'ingrédients mais pas de repas. "C'était ... tellement de nourriture. Connard."

"Laura est venue. Elle voulait goûter ta cuisine et s'est emballée," expliqua Derek, venant errer dans la cuisine et s'appuyant contre le comptoir. Il bâilla. Stiles essaya de ne pas regarder. "Nous pourrions commander quelque chose, ou… ou nous pourrions manger à l'extérieur."

"Manger dehors ?" Stiles cligna des yeux en le regardant. 

"Tu cuisine trop." Derek évita son regard, regardant le sol à la place. "Et tu as l'air fatigué aujourd'hui."

"...ensemble ?" 

Derek ne le regardait toujours pas, mais il haussa les épaules.

Stiles ferma lentement la porte du réfrigérateur, ne sachant pas quoi penser de cette offre. 

"Je veux dire, ouais. Cool. Les deux me vont. Cuisiner est en quelque sorte mon travail maintenant, mais si tu veux m’offrir une pause, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça, mec. Donc, par ‘manger dehors’ tu veux dire à l'extérieur de la maison? Comme, aller quelque part?" 

"Où veux-tu aller ?" Demanda Derek, oubliant apparemment l'option ‘manger à la maison’.

"Euh." La liste des restaurants que Stiles connaissaient était constituée des restaurants les moins chers, de préférence ceux avec des buffets à volonté, parfaits pour son portefeuille 

Les expériences de restaurants de Stiles étaient à peu près reléguées aux restaurants les moins chers, de préférence ceux avec des buffets à volonté, parfaits pour son petit portefeuille et son gros appétit. Il ne pensait pas que Derek mangeait souvent dans des endroits comme ça. "Presque toute la nourriture près de l'Université me convient. Moins c'est cher, mieux c'est, est ma devise."

Derek grimaça, confirmant les soupçons de Stiles qu'en au fait qu’il était un snob du restaurant. Pouah, les personnes riches. Au moins, il mangeait la cuisine de Stiles.

"C'est loin. Et bruyant. Allons quelque part plus près." 

Stiles le regarda, n’ayant aucune réponse à donner.

"Est-ce que je ressemble à quelqu'un avec une connaissance de base de Berkeley Hills?"

"Tu choisis le type de nourriture, et je choisirai le restaurant?" Proposa Derek.

"D'accord…" Stiles ne sut soudainement plus quoi faire de ses mains. Que faisaient les gens normaux avec leurs mains ? Étaient-elles juste censées… rester immobiles le long de son corps ? Est-ce que ses doigts s'enroulaient habituellement comme ça ? "Pizza." Les riches ne pouvaient pas gâcher la pizza, pas vrai ? La pizza avait toujours été la nourriture inratable du pauvre—de la pâte et du fromage avec de la sauce. Simple et délicieux.

Derek hocha la tête, les yeux regardant au loin. 

"D'accord, je connais un endroit à proximité," dit soudain Derek alors qu’il s'écartait du comptoir, l'air prêt à partir. "C’est moi qui paie."

"Techniquement, à chaque fois que je dépense de l'argent, c'est toi qui paie," souligna Stiles. Son estomac rejoignit ses mains dans le territoire des comportements anormaux. "Mais si tu ne le retire pas de mon salaire, je suppose que c'est une… récompense supplémentaire."

"Stiles, tu veux discuter sémantique ou manger ?" Soupira Derek.

"Toi d'abord, patron." 

Patron. Derek était son patron. Il allait dîner avec son patron.

Son patron.

* * *

À la grande horreur de Stiles, les riches avaient en effet essayé de gâcher la pizza. Derek l'avait emmené dans une pizzeria ‘au feu de bois’. Ils faisaient leur propre sauce tomate et utilisait quatre sortes de fromages différents. Stiles détestait le fait qu'il l'aime autant.

Stiles avait commandé beaucoup de vin parce qu'il se sentait vindicatif que Derek ait réussi à rendre la pizza sophistiquée. Derek avait également commandé du vin, donc même s'ils y étaient allés ensemble en marchant, ils rentrèrent chez eux en Uber, car marcher était devenu un peu difficile à la fin du repas. Ils trébuchaient en passant la porte, se disputant à propos de l'insistance de Stiles à ce qu’ils remplissent la cuisine avec plus d'appareils sur le thème de la science-fiction.

Stiles se sentait étrangement nerveux alors qu'ils se tenaient sur le seuil de leur chambres respectives, se regardant de chaque côté du couloir et se chamaillant encore. 

"Si je me réveille avec un achat d'Amazon sur mon compte bancaire, Stiles, je jure devant Dieu…" Le menaça Derek, l'air tout sauf menaçant avec les joues rougies et un sourire réticent sur son visage terriblement beau.

"Une minuterie du four en forme d’étoile de la mort, Derek. Je ne peux pas croire que débatte avec moi en ce moment même. Ça améliorera considérablement ta vie. Essaye simplement de remonter dans le temps jusqu’au moment où tu as acheté la salière et la poivrière, et rappelle-toi à quel point c'était bien." 

Le sourire réticent de Derek s’agrandit. Il avait l'air… vraiment heureux, et Stiles aimait ça. 

"Pas d’Amazon. Pas quand tu es ivre." 

"Très bien." 

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Stiles ne voulait pas entrer dans sa chambre, surtout quand Derek parlait, riait et se lâchait suffisamment pour réellement partager ses opinions non filtrées sur des trucs (les 49ers de San Francisco ? Choisis une vraie équipe, Stiles). Il était inquiet de se réveiller demain et que Derek recommence avec le stress, les regards noirs, et les silences tendus et moroses que Stiles devait combler avec des bavardages futiles.

"Tu vas te brosser les dents?" Demanda soudainement Stiles, réalisant qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait se diriger vers la salle de bain.

"Non," dit Derek, regardant l'escalier avec défaite. 

"Ouais, moi non plus." 

"Ne le dis pas à Laura ?" Plaisanta Derek. C'était de manière inattendue hilarant pour eux deux et ils éclatèrent de rire.

"Je ne vais pas te balancer," promit Stiles en s'essuyant les yeux. 

Derek sourit avant de se glisser dans sa chambre et de laisser Stiles, un peu triste, debout dans le couloir à regarder sa porte se fermer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Help Wanted (But Not Really)  
> Auteur : reillyblack  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction !

Se réveiller le lendemain matin fut surréaliste. Stiles n'avait pas programmé d’alarme, ce fut donc Derek qui frappa à sa porte. Leurs rôles étaient inversés, Stiles répondit à la porte avec les yeux encore à moitié fermés. Derek avait les yeux plissés, donc Stiles demanda, "Ta tête aussi ?"

"Je le jure, je n'ai pas bu tant que ça," soupira Derek, appuyé contre l’encadrement de la porte. Comme Stiles était appuyé contre l’encadrement de la même porte mais de l'autre côté, cela les rapprocha beaucoup. Stiles recula quand il réalisa que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à environ trente centimètres l'un de l'autre. Derek se frotta le visage et ne sembla pas le remarquer. "Combien de verres de vin avons-nous bu ?"

"Hum, j'en ai bu quatre ... tu en a eu trois." 

"Trois ?" Derek le fixa comme si c'était en quelque sorte sa faute. Il fallut un moment à Stiles pour réaliser que l’expression énervée et l’expression incrédule de Derek étaient à peu près identique.

"Ouais, mec." 

"Tu sais que je reçois des alertes sur mon téléphone quand tu commandes des trucs sur Amazon," déclara brusquement Derek, ses yeux s'éclairant avec quelque chose de similaire à de l'amusement mais en un peu plus marquée.

"Tu es maintenant l'heureux propriétaire non seulement d'une minuterie pour four Étoile de la mort, mais aussi d'un moule à gâteau Dark Vador. De—" 

"—Stiles, je—" 

"—RIEN," termina bruyamment Stiles. Derek le regarda une minute de plus, l'air un peu étrange, comme s'il ne pouvait pas décider s’il devait le réprimander ou rigoler. Stiles remarqua qu'aucun d'eux ne portait de pantalon.

"Tu me fais un gâteau Dark Vador?" Demanda finalement Derek, la voix neutre.

"Tu vas adorer ça," promit Stiles avec sincérité.

Derek resta là encore quelques instants, se rapprochant un peu plus de Stiles avant de se retourner brusquement et de laisser Stiles dans l’encadrement de sa chambre. 

"Tu vas adorer !" Cria Stiles au dos de Derek qui s’éloignait.

Stiles se retrancha dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone et découvrit qu'il était sept heures du matin, ce qui pour Derek devait être ce que les gens normaux considérait comme une grasse matinée. Stiles était déterminé à retourner dormir jusqu'à au moins dix heures.

Il venait de fermer les yeux quand il sentit un poids s’appuyer sur son lit. Il se tourna, surpris de trouver Derek assis à côté de lui, lui tendant un verre d'eau.

"Pour ta tête." Derek lui offrit également un Advil. Stiles avait déjà subi des gueules de bois bien pires, mais il prit les deux.

"Merci," sourit Stiles, essayant de se détendre dans son lit. C'était à peu près impossible maintenant que Derek était assis tellement près que Stiles pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa cuisse là où elle frôlait sa hanche. "Je suis censé faire ça pour toi, pas l'inverse."

Derek haussa les épaules.

"Tu prends soin de moi tout le temps. Considère aujourd'hui comme ton jour de congé." 

C'était un simple geste, mais cela ferma complètement la porte à l’image de salopard-en-costume auquel Stiles était toujours accroché quelque part au fond de son esprit. Derek Hale était officiellement un marshmallow—affaire classée.

Stiles était trop stupéfait pour dire quoi que ce soit, donc à la place, il but plus d'eau. Cela aidait certainement. Derek lui prit le verre quand il eut fini de boire, et il avala le reste.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda Derek, apparemment assez à l'aise pour remonter ses jambes sur le lit de Stiles et enrouler ses bras autour de ses genoux comme s'il comptait rester là pendant un moment.

"J'ai ce roman historique sur la Seconde Guerre mondiale que j'ai récupéré…" Commença Stiles. Derek frappa son genou à travers la couverture. Ça picotait.

"Tu retournes te coucher ?"

"Bingo." Stiles serra son oreiller contre sa tête, se sentant vulnérable sous le regard de Derek.

"Je fais habituellement du sport dans le salon en regardant des documentaires, alors j'attendrai que tu sois debout pour le faire."

"Oh, ça ne me dérange pas de manquer le documentaire. De quoi s'agit-il, l'Holocauste ? Le génocide rwandais ?" 

"La construction automobile." Le bord des lèvres de Derek se contracta.

"Putain, Derek." Stiles se frotta le visage d'exaspération. "Tu sais que nous avons des films sur les extraterrestres ? Nous en avons plein. Il y a des explosions et des effets spéciaux si réels que tu oublie totalement que c'est faux. Je te les montrerai un jour. Ça t’épatera, je te le dis."

"C'est bruyant." Derek aplatit sa bouche en une fine ligne. "Je ne veux pas te réveiller si tu dors."

"Oh… eh bien, alors, tu devrais attendre," concéda Stiles.

Derek acquiesça et se leva. Il ferma la porte derrière lui en partant. C'était beaucoup plus facile de se détendre maintenant que Derek était parti. Bien assez tôt, l'Advil commença à agir et à atténuer son mal de tête, et il s’endormit.

Il ne se réveilla que vers onze heures. Derek avait préparé le petit déjeuner: des œufs avec des morceaux de jambon, des champignons et du fromage. C'était bon, ce qui surprit quelque peu Stiles parce qu'il en était venu à penser à Derek comme quelqu'un qui était incapable de cuisiner plutôt qu'à quelqu'un dont le travail ne lui laissait pas suffisamment d’énergie pour cuisiner. C'était un bon rappel que Derek était en fait un adulte fonctionnel, pas l'homme-enfant auquel Stiles s'attendait quand il avait emménagé.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé après le petit déjeuner et réussirent à débattre sur les documentaires pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que Derek le force à regarder les premières minutes du documentaire sur la construction automobile, et Stiles dut ensuite admettre à contrecœur qu’il était fascinant. Qui l’eut cru, putain. (Derek le savait).

Juste au moment où Stiles commençait vraiment à rentrer dedans, Derek enleva son t-shirt et commença à faire des pompes sur le tapis de yoga déroulé entre le canapé et la télévision. C'était si soudain que Stiles resta figé sur place pendant un moment, hypnotisé par la contraction des muscles du haut du corps de Derek alors qu'il effectuait une série de pompes et passait ensuite sans s’arrêter à une série de fentes. La transition fut suffisamment automatique pour que Stiles réalise que cela faisait partie d'une routine établie de longue date. Heureusement, Derek ne sembla pas voir qu’il le fixait, trop concentré sur son entraînement pour le remarquer.

Stiles resserra la couverture du canapé autour de lui pour couvrir sa très gênante érection. Le documentaire diffusé sur la télévision en face d’eux était une bonne excuse pour regarder dans la direction de Derek pendant l'intégralité de son entraînement. Stiles n’apprit absolument rien sur la construction automobile.

Quand Derek eut terminé une routine vraiment impressionnante digne d’un Ironman, il attrapa une serviette dans la salle de bain et essuya la sueur présente sur ses épaules et son cou. Puis il s'effondra sur le canapé à côté de Stiles pour regarder le reste du documentaire en silence.

Stiles finit par jouer sur son téléphone pendant que les crédits défilaient. Derek avait l'air d’être sur le point de s’assoupir et Stiles nota que Derek semblait aimer faire la sieste sur le canapé.

"Comment peux-tu…" Commença Stiles, sa bouche s’ouvrant avant que son cerveau ne puisse se contrôler. Derek leva la tête de son bras, à moitié endormi. 

"Hm?" 

Eh bien, il était réveillé maintenant. Stiles pensa qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien se lancer.

"Je sais que c'est une entreprise familiale," dit Stiles avec hésitation, "mais sérieusement, mec, il doit y avoir un moyen pour toi de prendre du recul. Tu détestes ça."

Derek cligna des yeux et réarrangea un des coussin du canapé pour le mettre sous sa tête. Leurs pieds se frôlaient sous l’immense couverture qu’il partageait. Stiles ne s'éloigna pas, bien qu'il aurait probablement dû.

"Mon grand-père a commencé cette entreprise avec ma mère et mon oncle Peter. C’est important que cela reste entre les mains de la famille."

"Pourquoi ?" Stiles se surprit à demander.

Derek haussa les épaules. 

"C'est comme ça." 

"C'est du népotisme hardcore. Et beaucoup de pression sur vous, les gars." 

Derek sourit tristement. 

"Ouais, je suppose. Ma mère veut que l’entreprise soit dirigée selon certaines valeurs et principes, et elle a le plus confiance en Laura et moi pour le faire. Les cabinets de conseil comme le nôtre dépendent presque entièrement de leur réputation; si nous n’avons pas ça, nous ferions faillite. Notre famille est une grande partie de la réputation de l'entreprise. " 

"Mais quand même… tu détestes ça," souligna à nouveau Stiles parce que Derek ne semblait pas tenir compte de cet aspect crucial. 

"Ma famille travaille là-bas. Je ne déteste pas ça. Mais je déteste être dans cette position," admit Derek à contrecœur. "Je serai soulagée quand ma mère reviendra. Je veux être à la maison à dix-sept heures en semaine, ou même plus tôt. Et avoir les week-ends pour moi et…"

"Tes livres ennuyeux ?" Finit Stiles pour lui avec un sourire narquois. Derek hocha lentement la tête. "Donc tu n'es pas un vrai bourreau de travail ?" Analysa Stiles. Il le suspectait, mais il avait besoin d'une confirmation.

“Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis devenu actuaire ? Laura et ma mère peuvent faire ce genre d'horaire, mais pas moi. Ce sont toutes les deux des avocates trop zélées." Derek soupira, se dégonflant dans le canapé alors que son visage était déformée par une détresse évidente.

"Hé, au moins tu peux l'admettre maintenant," dit Stiles aussi doucement que possible. Il considérait le fait que Derek ne grogne plus sur tout le monde et insiste sur le fait qu'il allait bien comme un important développement personnel.

"Ça va mieux," acquiesça Derek, sans le regarder. "Laura et Peter ont pris la bonne décision."

Stiles le poussa avec son pied, touché par cet aveu. Il choisit de prendre ça comme un compliment personnel. Derek le regarda depuis le bout du canapé où il était étalé paresseusement.

"Oh mon Dieu." Stiles le regarda bouche bée. "Je viens de réaliser ce que tu es."

"Quoi ?" Derek sembla se raidir, son regard passant de détendu à méfiant.

"Pendant tout ce temps, je pensais que tu étais un Serpentard—ce qui est cool selon moi d'ailleurs, Lydia est aussi un Serpentard—mais tu es en fait un Poufsouffle. Je t'ai totalement mal réparti. 

"Harry Potter." Derek ferma les yeux et tapota son cousin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit confortable. "Vraiment, Stiles ?"

"J'ai raison, cependant." 

Derek sourit, les yeux fermés et la tête appuyée sur l'un des coussins du canapé. Son pied était toujours pressé contre celui de Stiles. "Tu es un Serdaigle."

"Je savais que tu aimais Harry Potter !" S'exclama triomphalement Stiles.

"J'ai été jeune, tu sais." Derek bâilla. "Je ne lis pas que des livres ‘ennuyeux’."

"Tu l’as dit. Tu l’as vraiment dit. Hé, tu sais ce que j'ai vu sur Amazon l'autre jour—" 

"Non."

* * *

Stiles avait en quelque sorte pris l'habitude de rester à la maison le dimanche. Parfois le samedi aussi. Ce n'était pas grand chose.

Inviter Isaac à leur première soirée jeu du samedi était cependant un gros problème. Pour sa défense, Stiles avait prévenu Derek longtemps à l'avance que la soirée de jeu arrivait, qu'ils l’organisaient chez eux et qu'il y aurait plusieurs jeunes adultes dans son salon buvant et faisant du bruit. Il avait peut-être oublié de mentionner qu'il avait invité Isaac.

Stiles apportait le déjeuner de Derek et appelait assez souvent son bureau pour que Isaac et lui aient commencé une sorte d'amitié étrange centrée sur des bavardages à propos de leurs patrons et des échanges de recettes sur Pinterest. Quand il avait commencé à planifier leur soirée jeu, il n’avait même pas pensé à inviter Isaac. Mais Isaac semblait vraiment excité à l’idée de rencontrer des personnes de son âge en dehors du bureau.

Mais quand Stiles laissa Isaac entrer, Derek se figea alors qu'il était en train de disposer un bol de chips sur la table. Et soudain, c’était comme si un grizzli et un cerf se faisaient face dans leur salon. Les deux se fixaient, Isaac l’air nerveux et Derek l’air imperturbable. Stiles réalisa alors qu’il ne les avait jamais vus interagir auparavant. Était-ce c’était comme ça tous les jours dans le bureau de Derek?

"Oh, ne vous êtes-vous pas déjà rencontré ?" Stiles les regarda sarcastiquement. Derek finit par bouger—ne serait-ce que pour rouler des yeux—et il se concentra à nouveau sur ce qu'il faisait avec les chips. Isaac sembla être à nouveau capable de bouger une fois que Derek arrêta de le regarder.

"C'est… sympa," commenta Isaac en tendant à Stiles une pile de muffins faits maison. Isaac et Stiles aimaient comparer leurs notes de cuisine, et Isaac lui avait promis récemment de lui montrer les choses folles qu’il était capable de faire avec de la citrouille, du chocolat et du fromage frais.

"C’est gentil ! Hé Derek, tu veux goûter un muffin ?" 

"Non," dit Derek d'un ton morose avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. 

"Merde." Stiles lança un regard d’excuse à Isaac. "Vas-y et installe-toi confortablement. Scott et Allison devraient arriver d’un instant à l’autre pour te sauver de nous."

Stiles suivit Derek dans la cuisine et lui donna sévèrement un coup dans les côtes. Derek lui grogna dessus, mais Stiles garda ses positions.

"Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?" Chuchota Stiles, avec un peu de chance suffisamment bas pour que Isaac ne l'entende pas.

"Pourquoi l’as-tu invité?" Siffla Derek.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais une liste noire !" 

Derek grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et mélangea agressivement la sauce pour les chips. 

"C'est ton invité ce soir, pas ton assistant. Compris ?" 

Derek lui lança un regard noir. Stiles savait qu'il n'aurait rien de mieux, alors il rejoignit Isaac dans le salon.

"Ça va ?" Demanda Stiles. Isaac avait l'air un peu pâle. 

"C'est un peu comme voir un lion au zoo tous les jours et puis, décider au hasard d'entrer dans son enclos." 

"Au moins tu as apporté des muffins."

Lydia, Allison, Scott, Danny et Ethan arrivèrent assez rapidement et ils commencèrent une partie de cartes mouvementée dans le salon. Derek était assis le plus loin possible d'Isaac et les deux ne se parlaient pas, mais ils ne se battaient pas non plus, ce que Stiles considérait déjà comme une victoire. Derek resta silencieux tout au long des présentations, mais il souriait suffisamment quand des blagues étaient faites pour que Stiles ne s’inquiète pas trop de comment il s'intégrerait avec ses amis. Isaac s’était également considérablement détendu, surtout après avoir remporté plusieurs parties de bataille norvégienne.

Quand le jeu de cartes se transforma en match de lutte entre Lydia et Allison, ils rangèrent les cartes pour la sécurité de tous. Stiles avait préparé une énorme casserole de pâtes et ils dînèrent tous ensemble, ce qui réussit également à se transformer en match de lutte entre Lydia et Allison, qui n'avaient apparemment toujours pas oublié la partie de cartes. Derek et Scott parlèrent passionnément de voitures pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Une fois de plus, Danny et Ethan entraînèrent Stiles dans une conversation sur sa vie amoureuse.

Stiles avait beaucoup plus chaud et était plus transpirant cette fois quand ils abordèrent le sujet. Derek était juste là. Évidemment, Derek était zone interdite, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Stiles était plus à l'aise d'avoir cette conversation devant lui.

"Qu’en dis-tu, Stiles ? Nous y allons ce week-end avec des amis. Tu devrais venir, peut-être que tu rencontreras quelqu'un." 

"Je ne sais pas." Stiles tira sur le col de son t-shirt, se sentant encore plus en sueur. "Le 'stud bar’ ? Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr d’être à la hauteur de telles attentes."  _ (stud peut être traduit en français par tombeur ou étalon dans le sens viril du terme) _

"C'est juste un nom," renifla Ethan. "Crois-moi, il n'y a pas de quoi être intimidé. Des mecs totalement normaux vont là-bas."

"Je pense que je suis… " Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge, quelque chose d'énorme et d’invisible y était coincé. "Euh, je suis bien. Je suis content de la façon dont les choses se passent en ce moment."

"Vraiment ?" Ethan avait l'air déçu. "Stiles, ce n'est pas grand chose. Nous serons là. C'est un endroit idéal pour rencontrer des gars, et je sais que c’est ce que tu veux faire."

"S'il ne veut pas y aller, c’est pas grave," intervint soudainement Danny, son expression se refroidissant rapidement. Il tendit la main sous la table et tira sur la main de Stiles, puis il désigna le couloir d’un signe de tête. "Hé mec, avant d'oublier, je devrais corriger ce bug sur ton ordinateur. C'est dans ta chambre, pas vrai ?"

Stiles n'avait pas de bug sur son ordinateur (dont il était au courant du moins), mais Danny avait l'air sérieux, et tout ce qu'il voulait était une bonne distraction pour oublier le sujet de conversation précédent. Stiles le conduisit donc dans sa chambre et Danny ferma doucement la porte derrière eux.

"Stiles, je suis désolé—Ethan ne s'était pas rendu compte que tu sortais avec ton patron." 

Stiles cligna des yeux. 

"... quoi encore ?" 

"Derek avait l'air contrarié", déclara Danny, l'air coupable. "Désolé si nous avons foutu en l’air quelque chose en suggérant que tu… cherchais à rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Ethan ne remarque pas toujours ce genre de choses, mais je vais lui parler."

"Quoi ?" Répéta Stiles. Il n’arrivait même pas comprendre ce que Danny disait. "Nous ne sommes pas… non. Ça devait être autre chose, quelque chose que Scott a dit. Nous ne sortons définitivement pas ensemble."

"Tu lui as donné un muffin à manger plus tôt," fit remarquer Danny avec hésitation. 

"Il ne voulait pas le manger, et il blessait les sentiments d'Isaac !" S'exclama Stiles. Danny leva les mains en signe de reddition.

"D'accord. Je veux dire…" Danny plissa les yeux dans sa direction. "Tu es sûr ? On dirait vraiment que tu es…"

"Nous vivons juste ensemble," couina Stiles. "C'est… non. Nope. Certainement pas. Tu ne peux pas accidentellement sortir avec quelqu'un, Danny. Tu devrais avoir honte."

"Si quelqu'un peut le faire, Stiles, c’est bien toi," rit Danny. Mais Stiles ne trouvait pas ça drôle.

"C'est juste… c'est un peu bizarre de parler de ma vie amoureuse devant mon patron, donc…" Stiles s'interrompit, se grattant l'arrière de la tête. 

"Compris." Danny avait un air suffisant. "Nous allons nous taire. Promis."

"Oh mon dieu. Commence dès maintenant." Stiles roula des yeux et poussa Danny hors de sa chambre.

Stiles vérifia et Derek ne semblait définitivement pas contrarié quand ils retournèrent dans le salon—il était toujours profondément absorbé par sa discussion avec Scott sur les voitures. Stiles décida que Danny avait des hallucinations, ou qu'il avait simplement mal interprété l'une des nombreux expressions contrariées de Derek. C'était probablement ça—il avait aussi fallu du temps à Stiles pour comprendre les différentes nuances du regard furieux de Derek. Le regard qu’il avait vu devait probablement venir du fait que Scott avait critiqué la Camaro ridicule de Derek.

Lydia partit pour un plan cul (le sien, pas le leur, comme elle l’avait rapidement souligner), Allison et Scott partirent voir un film tardif, tandis que Ethan et Danny disparurent avec une fausse excuse (Danny avait fait un clin d'œil à Stiles pour que celui-ci sache bien que c'était un mensonge), et il ne resta alors plus que Stiles, Isaac et Derek dans le salon.

"Merci de m'avoir invité, Stiles. Je me suis bien amusé," dit Isaac dès que la porte se referma sur Danny et Ethan, ses yeux faisant des aller-retours vers Derek avec méfiance. Il commença à se lever du canapé.

"Merci d'être venu," dit une voix bourrue à côté de Stiles. Stiles dut vérifier que c'était bien Derek à côté de lui. Isaac avait l'air tout aussi choqué.

"Oh. Je. Oui. Merci de m'avoir euh, Derek." 

"Tes muffins étaient… bien." 

"Oh." Le visage d'Isaac passa de terrifié à timidement heureux, avant de redevenir terrifié. Il se précipita hors de la maison, puis il se tourna pour leur faire un signe de la main avant de se courir vers sa voiture.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?" Demanda amèrement Stiles à Derek. "Pauvre gars."

"Rien !" Se renfrogna Derek. "Il pense toujours que je lui crie dessus, alors que je ne fais que parler."

Et cela découragea Stiles plus que toute autre chose. C'était le plus proche qu'il avait vu Derek agir comme un vrai—et pas seulement d’après la rumeur—connard. 

"Jackson avait l'habitude de dire d'la merde comme ça." Stiles regarda furieusement Derek. L'expression défensive de Derek se transforma en confusion. Stiles se moqua et commença à ranger le salon, empilant soigneusement les cartes et nettoyant les chips émiettés de la table.

"Je… j'essaierai de paraître plus agréable," concéda doucement Derek derrière lui. "Je ne peux pas promettre que ça marchera."

Stiles lui jeta un coup d'œil, saisissant la morosité qui l’habitait d’après son langage corporel et son visage baissé.

"Bien. Tu ne veux vraiment pas être un Jackson, Derek." 

"Non," acquiesça Derek, secouant la tête. "Je ne le veux pas."

* * *

Stiles s'occupait de ses propres affaires et essayait de prendre des notes dans son cours de droit pénal quand il reçut le message le plus étrange, probablement de toute son existence. 

**Bosswoman:** _ Si tu ne parles pas à ton petit ami de ça, je le ferai. _

Stiles fixa le message, son esprit réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités de ce que ‘ça’ et ‘petit ami’ pouvaient signifier. Il décrocha complètement de son cours alors que la panique prenait place dans sa poitrine. Laura pensait qu'il avait un petit ami ? Et Laura menaçait de lui dire quelque chose ? Laura avait toujours été soit professionnelle soit désinvolte avec lui, jamais sérieuse comme ça.

Ses mains tremblaient, il lui envoya un texto, _je n'ai pas de petit ami_

**Bosswoman:** _ Tu sais de qui je parle. _

Stiles fixa le message pendant encore une minute avant de finalement répondre. 

_ Je n'ai vraiment pas de petit ami, Laura. Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais besoin de lui dire ? Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose ? _

Soudain, son téléphone commença à sonner. Stiles sursauta, tout comme ses camarades de classe assis près de lui. Son professeur fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

"Désolé. Je pense que c'est… une urgence." 

Stiles répondit au téléphone juste devant la salle de classe, ses mains triturant l'écran. 

"Laura ?" 

“Oh merde, c'est vraiment toi, Stiles. Je suis désolé—ces messages ne t’étaient pas destinés. Donc désolé si je t’ai embrouillé. 

"Oh." Le soulagement l'envahit, puis la frustration. Laura savait qu'il était en cours en ce moment et elle l'appelait quand même. "Putain. A qui essayais-tu d'envoyer un message ?" Demanda Stiles. Il méritait une explication après cette grave poussée d'adrénaline.

"J'ai changé ton nom dans mon téléphone et cela m'a embrouillé," lui répondit Laura à la façon d’une politicienne. 

"En quoi l'as-tu changé ?" 

"Encore désolé, Stiles." 

"Laura. Ne pense même pas à raccrocher. En quoi l'as-tu changé ?"

"Je suis en train de le rechanger en ce moment même," Laura sonnait coupable. "C’était juste une petite blague."

"Une blague ? Laura, c'est quoi ce bordel," demanda Stiles, sa panique se transformant en colère. "Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ?"

Laura resta trop longtemps silencieuse à l'autre bout du fil. 

"Laura !"

"D'accord. Je vais te le dire. Mais c'est une longue histoire. Je viendrai à la maison cet après-midi. Je pense que je peux me libérer… " 

"... Très bien," grogna Stiles.

"En attendant, essaye de ne pas me détester, ok ?" Elle raccrocha sans attendre de réponse.

Stiles regarda son téléphone, la confusion et la colère tourbillonnant en lui suite à cette conversation alarmante. Il retourna en classe, mais il ne put pas se concentrer sur ce que disait le professeur jusqu’à la fin du cours.

* * *

Quand Stiles rentra enfin chez lui, il avait quelques théories sur les mystérieux messages de Laura, puisque c'était tout ce à quoi il avait pensé pendant la majeure partie de la journée. Sa meilleure option possible était qu'elle essayait d'envoyer un SMS à Peter ou à un de ses amis que Stiles ne connaissait pas. La pire option possible était… Derek.

Il nettoya nerveusement la maison et prépara le dîner à l'avance, le mettant de côté dans le réfrigérateur. Derek n'était pas censé rentrer avant vingt-une heures ce soir, mais Stiles ne savait pas combien de temps prendrait les explications de Laura.

Quand elle arriva sur les marches de la maison vers seize heures, il pensa qu’il avait peut-être réagit de manière exagérée. Elle lui sourit brièvement mais il ne le lui rendit pas. Elle soupira et s'assit sur le canapé.

"Assis-toi." Elle lui fit un signe de tête. Stiles croisa les bras et s'assit à l’opposé d’elle, snobant le siège à côté d'elle. Elle soupira à nouveau.

"D'accord, j'ai foiré." Elle leva ses deux mains. "Big Time. Mais avant de parler de ça, je dois te parler d'autre chose."

"Quoi?" Demanda Stiles, encore plus confus. "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe."

"Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère comme ça auparavant. Il est vraiment heureux. Il est toujours épuisé tout le temps, mais il est vraiment heureux. Lui et Isaac _ont déjeuné ensemble_ aujourd'hui. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie pour moi ?" Laura se pencha en avant, le regard intense. Stiles se pencha en arrière, loin de cette intensité, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

"Tu as largement dépassé mes attentes. Je t’accorde une augmentation de salaire anticipée. Tu peux penser à ça comme à un bonus." Elle tendit la main, un chèque à l’intérieur. Stiles le regarda, incertain, avant que la curiosité ne l'emporte. Le montant sur le chèque lui coupa le souffle.

"C'est… exactement le montant de mes frais de scolarité pour le prochain semestre." 

"C’est bien mérité," acquiesça Laura. "C'est pour le travail que tu as déjà fait, pas un paiement anticipé pour le prochain semestre, juste pour être claire. Tu es donc financièrement libre de prendre n’importe quelle décision pour le futur."

"Est-ce une sorte de pot-de-vin ?" Stiles se leva, enragé par les implications de ce chèque. Laura passa ses mains le long de sa jupe pour la lisser, imperturbable face à sa colère.

"Pas du tout. Je le pense quand je dis que c'est pour le travail que tu as déjà fait avec mon frère." 

"Je ne pense pas pouvoir l'accepter." Stiles croisa de nouveau ses bras.

"Ecoute, je ne devrais pas faire ça, mais je vais quand même le faire." Laura regarda le plafond, se préparant mentalement. "J'ai changé ton nom dans mon téléphone en 'petit ami de Derek'. Je sais que c'est inapproprié, étant donné notre relation, mais ce qui est fait est fait maintenant. J’essayais d'envoyer un message à Derek ce matin mais je te l’ai accidentellement envoyé à la place."

D'une certaine manière, la seule chose sur laquelle Stiles semblait pouvoir se concentrer pendant que les pièces du puzzle s’assemblaient, fut: "Tu essayais d'envoyer un texto à Derek ? Alors, est-ce que ça veut dire que Derek a un _petit ami_ ?"

Laura regarda le sol cette fois-ci, le visage fermé, avant de le regarder. 

"Ouais. _Toi_ , idiot." 

"Nous _ne sortons pas ensemble_ , Laura !" Cria pratiquement Stiles. "Je fais mon travail ! Pourquoi personne ne comprend ça ?"

"Tu le fais… extrêmement bien," dit prudemment Laura, toujours imperturbable face à sa colère. Cette femme était clairement faite d’acier. "Et je sais que vous… ne sortez pas ensemble," dit-elle avec dégoût, "mais je suis la sœur de Derek et c'est mon travail de le taquiner au sujet des gens qu'il aime bien."

Stiles la fixa. Laura attendit quelques secondes avant de finalement exploser.

"Oui, oh mon dieu, oui, il t’ _aime bien_ Stiles. En fait, mon frère est tellement éperdument _amoureux de toi_ que ça en devient désespérant à regarder ! Pense-tu que quiconque sur la planète, moi compris, peut amener mon frère à faire les choses que tu lui fais faire ? Je t’admire et je te déteste un peu en même temps pour ton super pouvoir. Je le harcèle pour qu’il aille chez le médecin depuis trois ans, et puis tu le suggère une fois et il le met dans son agenda. C’est n’importe quoi !" 

Stiles resta sans voix, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Laura. Elle continua. Peut-être que ce discours avait été préparé depuis un moment.

"Les gamelles de déjeuner ridicules ! Tu sais de quoi je parle—quand tu mets ces messages scintillants sur le couvercle ? Je sais que tu es tout simplement en train de déconner avec lui, et normalement Derek serait irrité par ça, mais il n'est pas énervé. Sais-tu ce qu'il fait ? Il les sort et les regarde de façon aléatoire au milieu de la journée. Il reste juste assis là et les regarde. D’accord ? En pensant à toi." Laura s'arrêta pour donner un effet dramatique. Elle haussa un sourcil et continua, baissant la voix, "et sais-tu qu'il quitte le bureau plus tôt juste pour pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison et avoir un plus longtemps dîner avec toi ? Il n'est jamais parti plus tôt, même quand il était complètement épuisé, parce qu'il ne se donne prioritise jamais. Cependant, il te prioritise, toi."

"Laura, arrête. Tu as raison," Stiles déglutit difficilement, "tu ne devrais pas faire ça."

Laura sembla prendre un moment pour se calmer, ajustant sa veste et remettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix était plate et son regard inébranlable.

"Je lui ai dit qu'il devait te dire ce qu'il ressent. Il ne le fera pas tant que tu travailleras pour nous, et il ne te demandera pas de choisir entre lui et ce travail. En partie parce qu'il ne pense pas que tu le choisirai, mais aussi parce qu'il ne veut pas te mettre dans une situation où tu aurais l’impression que tu devrais démissionner. J'ai fini par le convaincre de te parler de ses sentiments après l’obtention de ton diplôme, parce qu’alors tu n’auras plus besoin d'argent pour tes cours et tu aurais un travail avec ton diplôme. Mais quelque chose s'est passé l'autre soir quand tes amis sont venus, et maintenant il dit qu'il ne le fera pas. C'est de ça dont parlait le message : Derek ne pense pas que tu resteras avec lui si tu n’as pas de raison financière. Il pense qu'il est le seul à avoir des sentiments." Laura prit une profonde inspiration, sa bouche se transformant en un sourire confiant. "Je suis prête à parier sur ça."

Stiles s'assit. Il devait—c'était beaucoup trop d'informations à recevoir en une fois, et il ne s'y était pas préparé du tout.

"Le truc, Stiles, c’est que si tu n'as vraiment pas de sentiments pour lui, il ne t’importunera pas tant que tu vivras ici. Tu peux oublier que je t'en ai parlé et prétendre que tu n’es au courant de rien. Je cesserai même de harceler Derek pour qu'il te parle après ton départ. Tu peux vivre ici comme c’était prévu jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et que tu obtiennes ton diplôme, sans que rien ne change. "

"D'accord," soupira Stiles. "D’accord. Je comprends."

"La balle est dans ton camp." Laura haussa les épaules. "Derek ne te mettra pas dans une mauvaise position, je suis sure de ça." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Help Wanted (But Not Really)  
> Auteur : reillyblack  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction !
> 
> Note de la traductrice: La fin se rapproche. C’est le dernier chapitre avant les deux épilogues. Chapitre un peu intense aujourd’hui, j’espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !

Stiles tenta de se concentrer sur ses devoirs jusqu'à ce que Derek revienne à la maison, mais il abandonna rapidement. Il finit par se retrouver allongé sur le canapé, à l’envers, la tête suspendue dans le vide, essayant de faire couler le sang dans son cerveau afin qu'il puisse savoir quoi faire de cette situation. Il triturait depuis un long moment le chèque que Laura lui avait donné, quand Derek entra, le faisant sursauter et tomber sur le sol. 

"Stiles !" Derek sonnait alarmé. Stiles agrippa sa tête et se tortilla jusqu'à ce que son cul soit sur le sol plutôt que dans les airs.

"C'est bon. Je ne suis tombé que de dix centimètres." Stiles grimaça et s'appuya contre le canapé. Derek s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Stiles nota que ses yeux étaient d'une jolie nuance de vert.

"Qu’est-ce que tu faisais ?" Les sourcils de Derek se relevèrent d'inquiétude. "As-tu besoin d'un sac de glace?"

"Tu n'es pas censé être à la maison avant encore une heure." 

"Laura m'a mis dehors plus tôt." Derek haussa les épaules.

Stiles grogna.

"Tu vas bien ?" Derek se rapprocha, sa main reposant doucement sur la tête de Stiles comme s'il se cherchait une bosse. Stiles sursauta à son contact.

"Je vais bien !" Couina-t-il. "Non, c'est juste. Ouais. Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait."

"Quoi ?" Derek lui jeta un coup d’œil confus.

"Dîner." Stiles regarda la cuisine pour ne pas avoir à regarder Derek. Derek était très agréable à regarder, mais regarder Derek déclenchait tous ces sentiments compliqués et tordus dans ses tripes. "Allons, euh, manger. Peut-être que tu pourrais avoir une heure de sommeil supplémentaire ce soir."

"Ça serait bien. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?" 

"Je survivrai."

Stiles se leva et s'affaira à réchauffer leur nourriture. Derek lui donna un sac de glace et insista pour qu'il s'assoie, prenant le relais. Stiles se sentit mal en regardant Derek faire parce qu'il avait le même air qu’il avait habituellement un mardi soir—prêt à tomber sur son lit et à s'endormir.

Stiles fit de son mieux pour agir normalement pendant le dîner. Il avait rangé le chèque dans la poche de son pantalon, mais il y pensa tout le temps. Les mots de Laura tournaient également dans sa tête en boucle, ce qui l'empêchait quasiment totalement de se concentrer sur ce que Derek disait. À la fin du repas, Derek était prêt à l'emmener à l'hôpital pour vérifier qu’il n’avait pas de commotion cérébrale, mais Stiles l'en dissuada en lui expliquant qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à l'esprit.

Laura était suffisamment proche de Derek pour que Stiles n'ait pas de vraies raisons de douter de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Ça lui foutait la trouille.

Après le dîner, Derek se dirigea vers sa chambre, ayant toujours l’air ailleurs. Stiles lava la vaisselle, sa tête bourdonnant à cause de toutes ses pensées dans le silence de la cuisine. Brusquement, il prit une décision folle. Avant qu'il ne perde sa détermination, il mit le reste de la vaisselle à tremper, enfila rapidement son pyjama et se brossa les dents. Il sortit le chèque de la poche de son jean et le posa sur sa table de chevet.

Puis il frappa à la porte de Derek. Quand il obtint un ‘oui’, il passa la tête pour trouver Derek dans son lit avec un livre.

"Hé." Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge, se demandant s'il y avait une meilleure façon de faire ça. Probablement, mais peu importe.

"Quoi de neuf ?" Derek ferma son livre, glissant un marque-page pour garder sa page.

Stiles toucha nerveusement la ceinture de son boxer.

"Euh, je peux ... dormir ici ce soir?"

Le visage de Derek blêmit. Pourtant, la réponse fut immédiate.

"Oui." 

"Cool." Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la facilité avec laquelle Derek avait accepté. Il fit signe à Derek de se décaler. Derek s'exécuta, le regardant avec intérêt alors que Stiles s'installait sous les couvertures à côté de lui. Les couvertures de Derek étaient moelleuses, épaisses et chaudes. Stiles approuva chaleureusement.

"As-tu… des cauchemars ?" Demanda lentement Derek.

"Oh." Stiles rit. "Non." Il roula sur le côté et regarda Derek devenir de plus en plus confus par sa présence. Stiles décida qu'il aimait la forme de la barbe de trois jours de Derek et ses yeux légèrement larges. 

"D'accord," dit Derek, encore plus lentement. "Qu’est…"

"Laura est venue me voir aujourd'hui," expliqua Stiles, sa voix plus calme que prévu. Ça semblait être quelque chose qui devrait être dit doucement. Derek se raidit à côté de lui. "Elle m'a donné un gros chèque de bonus pour, euh, faire du bon travail, je suppose. C'est suffisant pour les frais de scolarité du prochain trimestre, donc je n'ai plus vraiment à travailler pour toi."

Les yeux de Derek étaient brillants, mais il resta silencieux, regardant attentivement le visage de Stiles. 

"Pourtant, je pense que je vais rester." Stiles déglutit. "Je me suis en quelque sorte…. habitué à toi. Et cuisiner est assez amusant, même si ce serait bien si un jour tu avais le temps de le faire aussi."

La bouche de Derek tressaillit et son regard s'adoucit. Stiles attendit un moment, son cœur battant fort dans ses oreilles. Derek le regardait simplement, de façon légèrement affectueuse et inquiète à la fois, et Stiles ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

"Euh, en supposant que tu veuilles me garder ici…? Si tu ne le veux pas, tu peux totalement me virer de ton lit maintenant," le poussa Stiles, le doute prenant le dessus. Il n'avait que la parole de Laura sur laquelle s’appuyer à ce stade, après tout. Peut-être qu'il dépassait complètement les limites. Il se racla la gorge nerveusement. "Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant de ça, mais, dans la tradition de la famille Stilinksi, taquiner autant est à peu près une confession, mec."

Derek se rapprocha un peu plus, sa main se leva pour toucher le côté de la tête de Stiles comme s'il cherchait à nouveau une bosse. 

"Es-tu sûr que je n’ai pas besoin de t’emmener à l'hôpital ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Stiles rit de cette réponse inattendue. Derek n’enleva pas sa main, mais il semblait hésitant, presque incrédule. Si Derek laissait de la place aux doutes, Stiles n'en avait aucun. Quand Stiles ne s'éloigna pas, ou quoi que ce soit que Derek attendait, son pouce commença à caresser les cheveux de Stiles. Stiles n'avait pas été touché comme ça depuis… il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Peut-être même depuis le lycée. Ça le picotait, envoyant des petits chocs électriques à travers sa colonne vertébrale.

Derek lui sourit avant de regarder timidement entre eux, sa main descendant le long de la pommette de Stiles pour reposer doucement sur le côté de son cou. 

"J'avais raison."

"Quoi ?" Demanda Derek, sa voix douce et indéniablement affectueuse maintenant.

"A propos de ce que ça signifie quand tu dis que quelque chose est ‘bien’." 

Le sourire sincère de Derek fut interrompu par un bâillement. Il eut du mal à l’étouffer.

"Tu es épuisé," fit remarquer Stiles. 

"Oui," admit Derek, les yeux toujours brillants. Stiles se rapprocha, ajustant le bras de Derek jusqu'à ce qu'il soit collé contre son côté, sa joue reposant sur la poitrine de Derek. Le son des battements rapides du cœur de Derek sous son oreille correspondait aux siens, mais c’était indubitablement confortable. C'était à la fois étrange et juste. La main de Derek se posa sur son épaule avant qu’il ne s'endorme.

* * *

Stiles détestait généralement se réveiller à cinq heures trente du matin. Aujourd'hui, Derek le réveilla à cinq heures, mais Stiles ne lui en voulait certainement pas.

Derek commença par simplement se presser contre les fesses de Stiles, moulant leurs corps ensemble pour qu'il n'y ait aucun espace inutile entre eux. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, les mains de Derek le réveillant avec de lents mouvements—palpant sa poitrine, frottant langoureusement son ventre, apprenant la forme de ses hanches. Stiles était content de rester allongé là et de se laisser faire, grognant de temps en temps quand Derek hésitait—à passer ses mains sous son t-shirt, à les glisser le long de la ceinture de son boxer, à caresser son mamelon—et lui faisant ainsi savoir qu'il était pleinement d’accord avec ce plan. Progressivement, Derek bougea pour l’embrasser à la base des cheveux, traînant sa bouche pour mordre le bout de son oreille. Stiles frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud contre cette partie hypersensible de son corps, son sexe durcissant face aux affections de Derek.

Stiles décida de participer activement en baissant son boxer jusqu'à mi-cuisse et en roulant pour être complètement allongé sur le ventre. C'était une hypothèse plutôt osée, mais elle sembla bien fonctionner. Il entendit le souffle de Derek se couper à côté de lui. Mais il était trop lent à répondre, donc Stiles tira sur les bras très musclés de Derek jusqu'à ce qu’il roule à son tour et se retrouve blotti entre les jambes de Stiles. Stiles poussa contre l'érection de Derek, suivant les indications données par la respiration irrégulière de Derek. Il frottait son pénis entre ses fesses, de façon lente mais insistante, en une invitation évidente. De façon inattendue, il se trouvait obscène à se frotter contre Derek comme ça alors que celui-ci était encore complètement vêtu.

Toute cette expérience était presque paresseuse, si brumeuse, chaleureuse et somnolente. Derek finit par trouver quelque chose que Stiles espérait être du lubrifiant dans sa table de chevet et tendit la main entre eux pour détendre Stiles. Stiles soupira contre l'oreiller, faisant de son mieux pour conserver cet état de relaxation tandis que Derek le pénétrait. Parfois, il se doigtait pendant qu'il se branlait, mais honnêtement, avoir la main de quelqu'un d'autre à cet endroit était nouveau. Derek posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Stiles, sans aucun sentiment d'urgence dans la façon dont il s’enfonçait en Stiles et massait son entrée. Stiles ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais il pensait que Derek était peut-être trop généreux avec lui; Derek le préparait si soigneusement qu'il aurait décrit ça comme confortable si ce n’était pour la chaleur de l'anxiété et de l'excitation dans le creux de son estomac.

"Merde." Murmura Stiles dans l'oreiller. Derek s'arrêta immédiatement.

"Quoi?" 

"Tu es célibataire depuis dix ans, pas vrai ?" 

"... Oui…" Derek semblait blessé, alors Stiles continua rapidement. 

"Non ! Tu t’en sors… Je n'ai même pas de mots, ok ? C'est juste… Je n'ai pas de préservatif, et je suppose que tu n'en as pas non plus. J’étais plutôt prêt pour des activités nécessitant des préservatifs."

Derek rit contre sa peau nue juste au-dessus de sa nuque. Ça chatouillait. Puis il montra à Stiles le préservatif neuf qu’il tenait dans la main qui n'était pas occupé de le doigter.

"Laura," fut la seule explication que Derek donna.

"Ah." Stiles enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, se sentant à la fois perturbé et reconnaissant envers la sœur de Derek. Derek se réinstalla contre lui, les doigts à l'intérieur de Stiles—deux ou trois ? Il avait perdu le compte—bougeant une fois de plus. Stiles essaya de glisser sa propre main entre son corps et le lit pour se branler, mais il abandonna quand il réalisa que le poids supplémentaire de Derek sur lui rendait la tâche trop difficile. Il finit par se tortiller contre le lit, à la recherche de n’importe quel type de friction, tandis que Derek déclenchait des vagues de plaisir et des étincelles d'électricité en le doigtant.

Au bout d’un moment, Derek s’enfonça dans Stiles. À ce moment-là, Stiles était si bien étiré que ça semblait presque entièrement agréable, bien que nouveau, excitant et étrange. Derek avait maintenant les deux mains libres pour remonter le t-shirt de Stiles jusqu'à son cou, l’enroulant autour de la poitrine de Stiles. Derek saisit légèrement la gorge de Stiles, penchant son visage vers le haut et sur le côté pour qu'il puisse goûter sa bouche. Leurs langues se mélangeaient l’une avec l’autre alors que les lents coups de rein de Derek semblaient enflammer tous les nerfs de Stiles, le laissant haletant et gémissant contre les draps. 

Derek ne semblait pas s'en sortir beaucoup mieux, réagissant aux sons émis par Stiles en haletant désespérément contre la peau de Stiles et le serrant contre lui comme s'il avait peur que Stiles ne s'éloigne. Stiles souhaitait pouvoir se rapprocher de lui encore plus.

Stiles avait besoin de se toucher—ça le consumait—alors il les déplaça tous les deux sur leurs côtés. La main de Derek le devança cependant, glissant sur son ventre puis le caressant avec une pression parfaite. Stiles se ramollit, se penchant en arrière juste assez pour mordiller de façon désordonnée l'oreille de Derek.

Se sentant comme un complet puceau, Stiles poussa un cri de surprise alors que son orgasme le traversait. Derek ralentit, sa main pompant Stiles avec expertise jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de jouir. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Stiles pour le voir venir contre sa main et sur son ventre. Quelques coups de reins plus tard, Derek trembla contre lui, ses cuisses se resserrant.

Stiles était trop détendu pour bouger, donc ça incombait à Derek de remonter les couvertures sur eux. Il ne fit aucun autre mouvement pour s’éloigner de Stiles ou pour les nettoyer, bien qu'ils soient presque certainement tous les deux en retard à ce stade. Stiles soupira à l'odeur confortable des draps de Derek et à la chaleur parfaite du corps nu de Derek contre lui. Oui, il avait définitivement pris la bonne décision.

"Tu dois aller travailler," fit remarquer Stiles en bâillant. Derek se rapprocha, son nez froid se pressant contre la joue de Stiles.

"Non." 

"Oui." 

"...ngh." 

Stiles éclata de rire, sa poitrine remplie de bonheur. Derek avait du mal à attacher le préservatif et semblait réticent à sortir du lit, hésitant sur le bord du lit et regardant Stiles avec regret.

"Tu ne peux pas tout simplement démissionner. Tu es le patron," lui rappela Stiles.

Derek expira comme s'il prévoyait de faire quelque chose de difficile avant de se lever. Il bougea lentement au début, mais il passa à un rythme plus normal en enfilant plus de vêtements. Stiles le regarda se préparer, appréciant son excellent point de vue sur Derek nu, bien qu'il l'ait vu assez souvent légèrement vêtu le matin pour que ce ne soit pas une expérience complètement nouvelle pour lui. Une fois que Derek fut entièrement vêtu et que Stiles ait perdu sa motivation à se prélasser nu au lit, Stiles finit par se réveiller suffisamment pour préparer très rapidement des toasts et des œufs que Derek puisse emporter avec lui au travail vu qu’il était, surprise surprise, en retard de près d'une demi-heure.

Derek l'embrassa rapidement près de la porte, puis une fois de plus, avant de se précipiter vers sa voiture. Stiles se retrouva debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, souriant encore longtemps après que la voiture de Derek ait tourné au coin de la rue et soit hors de vue.

Ce fut en grande partie une bonne journée après ça. Stiles avait seulement des cours l'après-midi, donc il passa la matinée à faire ses devoirs. Pour le déjeuner, il alla au bureau de Derek avec des sandwiches relativement intouchés, bien qu'il ait écrit ‘Bel étalon’ sur le dessus de la boîte à emporter avec de la colle à paillette bleue. Derek jura quand il vit ça et essaya de cacher le message à Laura, qui les regardait de si près que ça en était troublant. Stiles enroula ses pieds autour de ceux de Derek sous le bureau et hors de portée du regard hyper attentif de Laura.

"Derek, tu étais en retard ce matin." Laura se tourna complètement vers eux dans son fauteuil pivotant, renonçant à faire semblant de travailler sur les papiers disposés sur son bureau.

"Oui." Les yeux de Derek se précipitèrent rapidement de Stiles au contenu de sa boîte à déjeuner. Stilea aussi se concentra intensément sur sa nourriture.

"C'est juste étrange, c'est tout", fit remarquer Laura comme si elle parlait à un enfant de trois ans.

"J'imagine." 

"Tu n'es généralement pas en retard," continua Laura. C'était incroyablement évident ce qu'elle demandait. Derek refusait de comprendre le message. 

"C'est vrai." Derek prit une autre bouchée de son sandwich, son pied frottant contre la cheville de Stiles. Le gars pouvait garder un visage impassible, Stiles devait lui accorder ça.

Stiles, d'autre part, craqua sous la pression quelques secondes plus tard quand il laissa échapper un sourire coupable. Laura se leva si vite que sa chaise recula de quelques centimètres.

"Je le savais. Je le savais. Oh, Peter m’en doit une !" 

"Merde," jura Stiles. Derek frotta ses deux mains sur son visage, clairement mortifié.

"Je vous ai acheté un cadeau," annonça joyeusement Laura, sortant quelque chose du tiroir de son bureau. Elle laissa tomber un cadeau emballé avec un noeud rouge géant dessus sur le bureau de Derek, embrassa le côté de la tête de Derek, ébouriffa les cheveux de Stiles, puis retourna avec une démarche théâtrale à son bureau.

"Ouvrez-le !" Les poussa-t-elle, ses genoux rebondissant d'une manière vertigineuse qui ne semblait pas correspondre à ses vêtements professionnels. Stiles et Derek regardaient le cadeau comme s'il pouvait exploser à tout moment.

"Ne fais pas ça," avertit Derek, mais Stiles prit son courage à deux mains et attrapa la boîte. Il déballa, à la grande mortification de Derek, un paquet de 100 préservatifs.

"Brille-dans-le-noir et aromatisé inclus", déclara Laura, curieusement avec un visage sérieux. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire. Derek semblait prêt à ramper sous son bureau de honte.

Peter arriva quelques minutes plus tard après que Laura ait apparemment jubilé par message. Il passa la plupart de son temps à marchander l’argent du pari avec Laura, puis, à la toute fin, il les félicita à contrecœur. Apparemment, Peter pensait que ça leur prendrait au moins jusqu’au mois prochain pour se mettre ensemble. Stiles ne révéla pas l'ingérence de Laura (qui avait clairement triché selon les termes de leur pari) parce qu'il aimait regarder Peter perdre autant d'argent.

Après le déjeuner, Derek descendit avec lui dans le hall de l'immeuble où il se tint maladroitement sans lui dire au revoir. Stiles attendit.

"Alors," les yeux de Derek se concentrèrent sur le sol et il glissa timidement ses mains dans ses poches, "nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé de…" s'interrompit Derek, mais Stiles pouvait deviner où il voulait en venir par l'anxiété dans son ton.

"Mec, nous vivons ensemble." Stiles tapota la poitrine de Derek d'une main. C'était très ferme. Stiles essaya de ne pas trop y penser (ou pas de façon trop salace). "Je ne vais nul part."

"Tu pourrais être avec quelqu'un de ton âge," fit remarquer doucement Derek, sa voix tremblant un peu. "Quelqu'un qui a vraiment du temps à passer avec toi."

"De toute évidence, tu trouves le temps quand tu le peux," Stiles remua les sourcils, faisant référence à leur réveil extrêmement matinal. Les joues de Derek rougirent légèrement. "Et ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça. Je le sais. Cependant, j'apprécierais une allocation Amazon plus importante à l'avenir si tu veux vraiment me garder comme chef personnel."

Le sourire de Derek fut forcé et disparut rapidement.

"Mais je n'ai pas de date de fin pour toi." Derek bougea légèrement, sérieux à nouveau. "Tu es vraiment prêt à être avec moi alors que ma vie est un bordel ?"

"Vous, les Hales, vous semblez constamment sous-estimer mes incroyables pouvoirs." Stiles secoua la tête avec une fausse déception. Derek acquiesça, son sourire dura plus longtemps cette fois. "Je sais dans quoi je m'embarque, Derek. Ouais, ça craint en ce moment, mais nous surmonterons ça. Ce n'est pas pour toujours."

Une partie de l'inquiétude de Derek disparut de son expression, mais pas complètement. 

"Alors tu ne vas pas dans ce bar avec Ethan ce week-end ? Le stud quelque chose ?" Demanda Derek, un froncement de sourcils plissant son front au nom du bar. 

"Je pensais rester à la maison," répondit Stiles, essayant de paraître nonchalant. "J'ai déjà un bel étalon assez sexy. Tu peux vérifier ta boîte de déjeuner si tu as oublié."

Derek grogna et lui tourna le dos immédiatement, se repliant jusqu'à l'ascenseur avant de se retourner et de faire, en quelque sorte à contrecœur, un signe de la main à Stiles. Stiles lui fit un signe de la main, souriant à lui-même et partit pour l’université. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Help Wanted (But Not Really)  
> Auteur : reillyblack  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Tout d’abord, désolée pour le retard, et voilà l’avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction et le premier épilogue.

C'était un samedi après-midi qu’ils passaient en partie à paresser à la maison, quand Stiles entendit le bruit inhabituel de pneus crisser dans leur entrée.

Il avait tout juste réussi à se frayer un chemin depuis le canapé jusqu’à la fenêtre près de la porte d'entrée de la maison de Derek quand Derek lui-même, beaucoup plus débraillé que Stiles n'avait l'habitude de le voir, vint s’écraser contre la porte. Il se dirigea directement vers Stiles quand il le vit, le regard fou.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda Stiles, immédiatement en alerte. Derek ne s’écrasait pas contre les portes.

"Ma mère sera là dans deux minutes," dit précipitamment Derek, ses deux mains soudainement sur la tête de Stiles. "Qu’est-ce qui se passe avec tes cheveux ?"

Stiles sentit plus qu'il ne vit Derek ajuster vainement ses boucles ébouriffées tandis qu'il essayait de rassembler les pièces de cet étrange puzzle. Il avait déjà rencontré la mère de Derek, donc il ne voyait pas le gros problème là. Enfin, ils s'étaient en quelque sorte rencontrés. Ils s’étaient Skypé et avaient parlé au téléphone (et par le biais de Laura et Derek à plusieurs reprises), mais ce serait la première fois qu'elle serait là en personne. Cela devait être un gros problème pour Derek, vu comment il s'est précipité à la maison après le travail pour battre sa mère et arriver ici en premier.

"Derek, bébé." Stiles se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les mains de Derek et les éloigna doucement de là où elles massaient un noeud qui était niché dans les cheveux à l’arrière de sa nuque. "C’est bon. Tout va bien se passer. Elle est comme une version Super Mario de Laura, je comprends. Nous avons dépassé le point où cela me ferait fuir. Et il n'y a rien à faire pour ça," Stiles fit un geste de haut en bas de son style vient-de-se-réveiller, "dans le temps qu’on a, donc nous devrions probablement accepter cela."

Derek déglutit difficilement, ses joues rougirent alors qu'il laissait Stiles l'apaiser avec sa voix digne d’un dompteur d’animaux.

"Elle vient de me l'annoncer, sinon je t'aurais prévenu. Ses visites surprises ne sont jamais une bonne chose. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était de retour à Berkeley."

Stiles frotta ses pouces sur le dos des mains de Derek.

"Je viens de terminer le nettoyage, donc tout dans la maison, à l’exception de moi, a l'air présentable." Stiles montra le salon d’un signe de la main, fier. La table était toute scintillante à cause de son récurage récent, et les coussins du canapé étaient disposés, oserait-il dire, d'une manière branchée et chic.

Derek ne regarda pas son œuvre cependant, il ne regardait que lui, ses yeux glissant sur son corps.

"Mets peut-être un pantalon."

Stiles acquiesça et se retira dans leur chambre. Il enfila un jean et contempla la brosse à cheveux dans la salle de bain quand il entendit une voix de femme à la porte. Passant ses mains dans ses boucles une fois de plus, il prit une profonde inspiration et sortit dans le salon.

Talia Hale était ce que Stiles imaginait que Laura serait avec vingt ans d'expérience de PDG à son actif—calculatrice, stratégique et une vraie leader. Une conversation avec elle et Stiles était prêt à lui construire un autel. Il n'était pas aussi confiant de la rencontrer que ce qu’il avait essayé de faire croire à son petit ami agité, mais Laura l'aimait suffisamment pour qu'il espère que la même chose serait vraie avec son clone plus âgé. Qui finissait juste d'embrasser son fils quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Stiles.

"Mme Hale, comment allez-vous ?" Demanda Stiles, utilisant son sourire commercial le plus poli. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas travaillé au café, mais il n'avait pas oublié cette merde. "C'est tellement agréable d’enfin vous rencontrer en personne."

Talia sourit et ouvrit ses bras pour un câlin, alors Stiles la prit dans ses bras. Son odeur était fraîche et onéreuse. Elle lui frotta le dos avant de le laisser reculer. Une main ajusta distraitement une boucle sur le côté de la tête de Stiles alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

"Désolé de venir comme ça, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre de te rencontrer en personne ! Dès que j'ai touché le sol, j'ai donné cette adresse à mon chauffeur. J’avais l’intention de revenir depuis des mois, j'aurais aimé faire le voyage plus tôt."

"Pourquoi es-tu de retour, maman ?" Demanda sèchement Derek.

Stiles lança un regard ‘mec, relax’ à Derek, qui semblait hyperventiler silencieusement. Puis Stiles ralluma son charme à 110%.

"Entrez. Je viens de préparer le déjeuner pour Derek. J’attendais son retour." 

"Chéri, après avoir entendu mes deux enfants s'extasier sur ta cuisine, je me réjouis de l'essayer." Le sourire de Talia s'élargit tandis que ses yeux perspicaces parcouraient le salon de Derek. Remarquant les petits détails, Stiles en était sûr. Il était également certain que sa visite "impromptue" était prévue pour qu'elle puisse voir à quoi Derek et lui ressemblaient sans leur donner la possibilité de préparer un show pour elle. Elle méritait chaque centimètre de sa coiffure ébouriffée pour être passé un samedi après-midi.

"Une table," s'exclama Talia avec délectation, passant une main sur le bois de leur table. "Enfin, Derek. Ce garçon est si bon pour toi. Je lui dit d'en acheter une depuis des années."

"Je l'ai trouvé étonnamment facile à convaincre de mes bonnes idées."

"Avec la bonne personne, c'est vrai." Talia lui sourit sciemment et Stiles accepta fièrement le compliment. Derek poussa un grognement agacé avant de s'asseoir à table avec sa mère pendant que Stiles préparait la nourriture dans la cuisine.

"Stiles, cet endroit est adorable."

"Eh bien, c’est pas pour me vanter, mais j'ai fait un rapide nettoyage professionnel." Stiles leur fit un clin d'œil par-dessus le comptoir de la cuisine. Derek devint légèrement moins pâle tandis que Talia rigolait.

"Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis heureuse que Derek t’ait à ses côtés en ce moment. Il n'aurait pas survécu l’année dernière sans ton aide."

"Je pense que nous avons décidé que c'est un scénario gagnant-gagnant," lui assura Stiles. "J’ai aussi fait une très bonne affaire. Votre fils prend soin de moi à sa manière."

Talia regarda Derek pendant un long moment avant de tendre la main et de frotter sa main avec la sienne. Derek jeta un coup d'œil entre eux, sa peau retrouvant une teinte cireuse.

"Maman, pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit à Laura ou à moi ?"

"J'ai reçu ta carte de Noël." Talia sortit quelque chose de son sac à main et Stiles reconnut une de leurs cartes de Noël. Les cartes avaient été, à la surprise infinie de Stiles, l'idée de Derek. Stiles portait un bonnet de Père Noël rouge et riait joyeusement, tandis que Derek était calme et souriait doucement, portant un pull vert foncé qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Leur voisin avait pris la photo pour eux sur les marches de leur maison (euh, de la maison de Derek). Ils avaient l'air ridiculement heureux dessus, devait l’admettre Stiles. "Je savais que je devais venir te rendre visite quand j'ai eu ça."

Stiles posa des assiettes de raviolis aux champignons devant eux et leur apporta à tous des verres d'eau avant de s'installer à côté de Talia, juste en face de Derek.

"Mon père m'a appelé aussi quand il l'a eu. Il va l’encadrer." Stiles sourit à Derek, qui rougit.

"Vous êtes sérieux." Le regard de Talia alterna entre eux, caressant la carte de Noël.

Derek se figea en quelque sorte. Ils étaient ensemble depuis près de neuf mois maintenant. Ils avaient une routine pour les douches le matin. Ils avaient un coin préféré où bruncher. Ils prenaient des cours de cuisine méditerranéenne ensemble le week-end. La maison se remplissait lentement de photos d'eux deux—en vacances au Mexique, visitant New York ensemble pendant l'un des voyages d'affaires de Derek, à Thanksgiving avec le père et le meilleur ami de Stiles à Beacon Hills. Derek avait aussi encadré la photo de la remise de diplôme de Stiles et l'avait placée dans le salon, au-dessus de la cheminée électrique.

Puis la carte de Noël. Elle était également affichée sur la cheminée dans le salon, à côté de deux chaussettes de Noël.

"Oui." Derek se dérida assez longtemps pour lui répondre. Stiles, qui aimait entendre Derek confirmer des choses comme ça, acquiesça.

Talia prit une bouchée des raviolis. Stiles et Derek les avaient préparé eux-même lors de leur dernier cours de cuisine. Elle émit un petit ‘hmm’ en mangeant, ce que Stiles prit pour une bonne chose.

"Je vous suis reconnaissante à tous les deux. Vous m'avez permis de démarrer ma nouvelle entreprise et de la faire fonctionner au cours de la dernière année. Stiles, tu as repoussé le fait de trouver un travail en rapport avec ton diplôme après ta remise de diplôme pour continuer à supporter Derek dans ses fonctions élargies. Derek, je sais que tu as été malheureux de travailler ces heures supplémentaires. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Stiles t’a considérablement aidé, mais cette vie n'est pas pour toi. "

Derek n'avait pas touché à sa nourriture, toute son attention était concentrée sur Talia, qui venait de résumer facilement leur vie en mâchant délicatement des raviolis. Stiles pouvait l'imaginer dans d'innombrables restaurants chers, courtisant des investisseurs potentiels et des clients importants avec son charme et ses bonnes manières irréprochables.

Stiles, comme son petit ami, avait également du mal à manger. C'était comme si quelque chose allait se passer, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

"Ce n'est pas le cas," admit Derek doucement. "Mais je sais que tu avais besoin de ça de ma part. Stiles comprend aussi, mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer à faire ça pour toujours.

"Non, tu ne peux pas." Talia croisa les mains devant son assiette et soupira. "J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Comment cette entreprise peut être durable pour notre famille. Et je veux que vous soyez heureux tous les deux."

Stiles retint son souffle, s'étouffant presque avec le morceau de ravioli qu'il était encore en train d’avaler. Derek sembla aussi se pencher en avant sur sa chaise.

"Je vais demander à Laura de prendre le poste de PDG de Hale Consulting à plein temps. Je lui demanderai, comme première tâche, de trouver quelqu’un, qui incarne notre éthique et notre qualité, pour reprendre son poste précédent. Ce n'est pas une tâche facile. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, ça n’a toujours été que Peter et moi, puis toi et Laura à mes côtés. Je compte sur vous tous et je vous fais plus confiance que vous ne le pensez, et trouver quelqu'un de la même qualité sera difficile."

Derek se rassit lentement sur sa chaise, bouche bée. Le cœur de Stiles s'envola de joie et il retint à peine une exclamation. Cela signifiait que Derek pouvait retourner à son poste précédent et à ses heures normales. Il avait l'impression de rêver.

"C'est tout ?" rigola soudainement Derek, ses épaules tremblantes. "Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de t'envoyer une carte ?"

Talia sourit avec regret.

"Il est temps pour toi de faire de la place dans ta vie pour d’autres membres de la famille, je pense. Je ne peux pas prendre toute la place que tu as. J'ai été égoïste, mon fils, et je m'en excuse."

Et juste comme ça, la gorge de Stiles se serra de nouveau. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Derek se calma également immédiatement, jetant un regard hésitant à Stiles avant de planter sa fourchette dans ses raviolis pour la première fois. Un frisson d'excitation et de nerfs remonta le long du dos de Stiles à la réaction de Derek.

"Ça va, maman. Je sais ce que cette entreprise signifie pour toi," dit Derek dans ses pâtes, ignorant ostensiblement ce que Stiles voulait désespérément qu'il aborde.

Talia soupira.

"Pas plus que toi. Ou ta sœur. Ou ton stupide oncle."

"Il est stupide," acquiesça immédiatement Stiles, principalement pour briser la tension étrange dans la pièce. Talia rit.

Derek sourit lui aussi, l'air vraiment détendu pour la première fois depuis que Stiles s'en souvenait.

Le reste du déjeuner passa en un clin d’œil, Talia les mettant à jour sur la nouvelle entreprise et ses plans pour s'y engager à plein temps ainsi que sur le fait de déménager de façon permanente à Los Angeles dans les prochaines années. Derek avait l'air déçu de cela, mais Stiles savait qu'il s'y attendait depuis un moment. Pourtant, leur famille était si proche, à la fois émotionnellement et physiquement, que Stiles pouvait dire que ce serait dur pour lui.

Alors qu'ils finissaient la nourriture dans leurs assiettes, Talia toucha doucement l'avant-bras de Stiles et lui demanda de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa voiture. Stiles, clignant des yeux en direction de Derek, acquiesça, laissant Derek nettoyer la table alors qu'il suivait Talia dehors sur leur porche.

Il faisait agréablement frais dehors, les dernières traces de brouillard disparaissant au niveau des collines et éclaircissant de l'air.

"Stiles," commença Talia en fermant la porte derrière elle. Stiles pouvait voir la voiture noire dans le quartier, le moteur toujours allumé et prêt à partir, un homme à lunettes de soleil lisant un magazine sur le siège du conducteur, l'attendait. "Je veux te parler du père de Derek."

Stiles la regarda, abasourdi, souhaitant qu'il y ait un endroit pour s'asseoir sur leur porche. Il avait le sentiment qu'il en aurait besoin.

Derek ne parlait pas de son père. Un peu comme Stiles ne parlait pas de sa mère. Quand ils parlaient d’eux, même un petit peu, ils finissaient généralement tout deux en sanglots. 

"Je l'ai rencontré à l'école de droit. Il était beau et doux, et il comprenait exactement ce que ça signifiait d’être avec moi, ce qui voulait souvent dire d’être un soutien à mon ambition. Après avoir commencé ma première entreprise, il s'est engagé à élever Derek et Laura pendant que je travaillais. Derek a hérité de beaucoup de ses caractéristiques—il est profondément loyal, attentionné, colérique, lent à s'adapter au changement. Et Laura, comme tu l'as peut-être deviné, suit mes traces, ce qui a forcé Derek à bien des égards à remplir le rôle que son père avait volontairement endossé. Puis nous avons perdu son père, et Derek s'est investi encore plus profondément dans ce rôle de soutien pour compenser le manque dans notre famille, oubliant de penser à lui-même."

Talia prit une inspiration tremblante et serra brièvement la main de Stiles, ses yeux cherchant les siens.

"Mais ensuite, il a trouvé ce qu'il voulait. Et il nous le répète encore et encore depuis, de toutes les manières possibles. Je serais cruelle et idiote de ne pas l'écouter."

Stiles déglutit difficilement. Talia retira sa main et Stiles réalisa qu'elle avait laissé quelque chose dans la sienne. Son cerveau se court-circuita quand il vit ce que c’était.

"C'est l'alliance de mon mari," dit tristement Talia, les yeux brillants de larmes. "Je la porte depuis des années pour me souvenir de lui. Mais tout ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de faire pour me souvenir de lui est de regarder notre fils et la façon dont il se soucie si profondément des gens qui l'entourent."

Stiles ouvrit la petite boîte pour trouver une magnifique alliance. De minuscules saphirs et émeraudes étaient incrustés en forme de courbe le long de l'or blanc.

"Il n'est pas doué pour demander ce qu'il veut, c'est pourquoi je te donne ça plutôt que lui." Talia rit, la voix remplie de larmes retenues. "Tu ne sembles n'avoir aucun problème à dire ce que tu veux dire."

"Je ne peux pas prendre ça." Stiles ferma la boîte, secouant la tête. Elle et Laura étaient vraiment la même personne. "C’est trop important pour vous."

"Tu le seras aussi, j'en suis sûr." Talia lui sourit, ses larmes retenues séchant rapidement. "Je n'accepte pas n’importe qui dans ma famille, Stiles." 

Stiles déglutit difficilement, cherchant ses mots tandis que Talia le regardait. Puis elle referma ses doigts autour de la boîte et lui fit un clin d'œil.

"À ton rythme, bien sûr. Si c'est aujourd'hui ou dans dix ans. Quand tu en auras envie. Et si tu dois me la rendre à la place, je comprendrai."

Eh bien, peut-être qu'elle et Laura n'étaient pas exactement la même personne.

"Je pars voir Laura maintenant, mais je ne travaille pas la semaine prochaine pour les vacances. Assurons-nous de nous revoir. Dis à Derek que je l'appellerai plus tard aujourd'hui après avoir présenté mon offre à Laura."

Laura dirait oui. Stiles le savait, Derek le savait et Talia le savait. Talia les libérait. Et elle leur donnait son approbation retentissante.

"Merci," fut tout ce que Stiles put dire avant qu’elle ne fasse un signe de la main et que son chauffeur détournait son attention de son magazine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Help Wanted (But Not Really)  
> Auteur : reillyblack  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Après neuf semaines, voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Encore un grand merci à reillyblack de m’avoir laissé traduire son histoire. Bonne lecture !

Derek était trop mignon pour que Stiles puisse fonctionner.

Après avoir insisté pour regarder un film d'horreur, qui faisait en quelque sorte partie du tableau hétéroclite composé de fictions historiques, de documentaires qui devraient être ennuyeux mais ne l’étaient pas, et de genres policiers qui formait le goût éclectique de Derek en matière de film, Derek s'était endormi avec sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles et sa paume reposant sur le ventre de Stiles. Ce qui n'était pas cool parce que Stiles avait besoin que Derek soit éveillé pour qu'il puisse le protéger du fantôme de la petite fille dans le film, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le réveiller. Stiles avait un faible pour Derek dormant sur des choses—généralement le canapé, mais Stiles l'avait également trouvé endormi dans le fauteuil près de la machine à laver, affalé sur la chaise dans son bureau à l’étage, et même une fois allongé sur son tapis de yoga dans le salon après l'une de ses routines d’ironman. Le fait était qu'il était vraiment mignon quand il était aussi détendu, ce qui n’arrivait presque jamais. Surtout quand il était si nonchalamment affectueux et câlin avec Stiles comme ça, poussant son nez dans le cou de Stiles dans son sommeil.

Malheureusement, cette position précaire ne dura pas longtemps. Le fantôme de la petite fille chargea le personnage principal et Stiles sursauta, lâchant un petit cri avant qu’il ne se reprenne. Derek leva la tête, confus, et Stiles passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

"Comment as-tu pu m'abandonner comme ça ?" Murmura Stiles, accusateur.

"Tu aurais pu arrêter le film."

"Tu sais que je suis incapable de m'arrêter au milieu d'une intrigue fascinante."

"Je suis désolé de t’avoir laissé à la merci de toi-même." Derek réussit à rouler légèrement des yeux alors qu’il s’essuyait le coin de la bouche, l'air embarrassé en réalisant qu'il avait un peu bavé sur l'épaule de Stiles. Stiles était tellement amoureux qu’il trouvait aussi adorable le fait que Derek lui bave dessus. Il garda cette information pour lui.

"Veux-tu des enfants ?"

Derek lui cligna des yeux. Le fantôme de la petite fille hurla en arrière-plan et ils sursautèrent tous les deux, se précipitant vers la télécommande pour éteindre la télé.

"Je—Stiles." Derek s'éclaircit la gorge et se rapprocha de Stiles plutôt que de s’éloigner, ce que Stiles prit comme un bon signe. Ils étaient serrés sous une couverture, ce qui était généralement suffisant pour garantir que Derek se collerait à Stiles. Stiles choisissait peut-être ou peut-être pas les plus petites couvertures lors des soirées cinéma juste pour cette raison. "Pourquoi demande-tu ça maintenant ?"

"Petite fille fantôme." Stiles désigna l'écran d’un signe de tête. "Et—" Stiles s'arrêta, se perdant un peu dans le regard de Derek alors qu'il le scrutait. L'expression de Derek s'adoucit et sa timidité caractéristique ressortit alors qu'il baissait la tête et se frottait la nuque.

"Bien sûr."

"C'est… sûr ? C’est pas vraiment une sorte de réponse enthousiaste. Tu es sûr ?"

"Oui." Derek le regarda. Son visage rougit. "Je le veux."

"Hm." Stiles enroula son bras autour de celui de Derek et posa sa tête contre la large épaule de Derek. "Hm. Bientôt ?"

"Je ne suis pas pressé," répondit prudemment Derek. Stiles était à peine sorti de l’université, mais Derek était un peu plus âgé que lui. C'était Une Chose que son père avait évoquée pendant une de leurs discussions.

"Dans les cinq prochaines années ?" Hasarda Stiles.

Derek déglutit de façon audible, mais Stiles se sentait complètement détendu. Comme s'il parlait de la météo. Ça semblait… naturel.

"Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ?"

Stiles le regarda et prit un moment pour réfléchir à ses propres calculs financiers et ses choix de vie. Il sourit au rougissement des joues de Derek et à l'espoir dans ses yeux.

"Ouais, mec."

Derek le regarda une seconde de plus avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux, timide. Stiles adorait ça.

"Que diable allons-nous faire avec tout ce temps libre que tu vas avoir ?" Demanda Stiles, changeant de sujet pour éviter à son pauvre petit ami de révéler d’autres sentiments vulnérables. Derek pouvait le faire, mais seulement à petites doses. Stiles devait réguler avec soin leurs conversations profondes.

Derek était soudainement beaucoup plus proche, de toute façon, son bras épais autour des épaules de Stiles et son nez juste à côté de l'oreille de Stiles. Son souffle envoya un frisson droit jusqu'aux orteils de Stiles. Stiles sentit la main de Derek toujours sur son ventre glisser juste en dessous du bord de son survêtement.

"Aucune idée. Un vrai casse-tête," souffla Derek, mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de Stiles avant de déposer un doux baiser à la racine de ses cheveux. Stiles trembla à nouveau alors que la main dans son pantalon atteignait sa destination et le massait doucement.

"Re-regarder Moulin Rouge ?"

"Tu étais censé oublier que tu savais ça."

"C'est un beau film," le taquina Stiles, gloussant tandis que Derek le pressait contre le canapé. "Ewan McGreggor mérite—"

"Stiles," l'avertit Derek, écrasant Stiles contre le canapé et retirant fermement le pantalon de jogging de Stiles. Stiles frissonna au soudain air frais sur ses régions inférieures. "Réfléchis bien à tes mots."

Stiles réfléchit. Puis il poussa son érection contre la main de Derek et sourit, essoufflé. Les yeux de Derek s'illuminèrent alors qu'il baissait ses hanches pour remplacer sa main, frottant son aine vêtue contre le sexe nu de Stiles. Un gémissement s'échappa de Stiles avant que Derek n'attrape ses lèvres dans un baiser qui traduisait une urgence qui n'avait pas été là un instant plus tôt.

"—un Oscar pour sa performance, vraiment, je viens—"

Derek soupira dans le cou de Stiles alors que son corps se ramollisait instantanément. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de glousser quand toute la force quitta son petit ami. Derek leva la tête, semblant amusé presque avec ressentiment, avant de hausser un sourcil vers Stiles.

"Le lit ?"

"Tu sais que je déteste le canapé, mec. Ça me donne un torticolis à chaque fois."

"La table de cuisine ? C'est plus proche," demanda Derek dans un ronronnement, mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Stiles. Il sentit l'érection de Derek se presser contre lui avec insistance. Ce fut au tour de Stiles de rougir, se tenant fermement aux épaules de Derek alors qu'il les relevait tous les deux en position assise.

"C'était une seule fois."

"Ça pourrait être deux," marmonna Derek contre ses lèvres, glissant un peu de langue alors que la chaleur traversait Stiles à cette idée salace. Stiles réfléchit une minute de trop. Soudain, il se retrouva à voler dans les airs et jeter sur l'épaule de Derek. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre de la vue sur le cul de Derek, rond et ferme, alors que Derek le soulevait et le portait sur la courte distance jusqu'à la table de la cuisine. Il déposa Stiles plus doucement qu'il ne l'avait fait quand il l’avait jeté sur son épaule.

"Personne passant autant de temps que toi derrière un bureau ne devrait être capable de me soulever comme ça," déclara captivé Stiles alors même que son érection se durcissait en une putain de barre d'acier devant la démonstration flagrante de force.

Derek le regarda avec un regard brûlant alors qu'il passait son sweat à capuche par-dessus sa tête, ses épaules nues et sa poitrine devenant un festin que Stiles allait consommer avec avidité. Mais Derek le retint contre la table quand Stiles essaya de l’atteindre. Derek haussa un autre sourcil arrogant tandis que Stiles haletait d’intense désir.

"Ewan McGregor a été nominé pour un Golden Globe pour sa performance dans Moulin Rouge. Et il aurait dû gagner."

"C'est la conversation la plus gay que nous ayons jamais eue."

Stiles déglutit tandis que Derek remontait la chemise de Stiles jusqu'à ses aisselles et passait une main sur son ventre, longeant ses hanches nues mais ne touchant pas sa bite. Le pantalon de Stiles avait été laissé sur le canapé, oublié. Il se tortilla de frustration tandis que le temps s'allongeait et que Derek ne le touchait toujours pas où il le souhaitait le plus, caressant l’intérieur sensible de sa cuisse dans une taquinerie cruelle.

"Oui ?" essaya Stiles, se demandant si son accord selon lequel Ewan McGregor s'était fait voler un Golden Globe était nécessaire pour que Derek le touche correctement.

Derek hocha lentement la tête, lui souriant diaboliquement avant de se mettre à genoux entre les jambes écartées de Stiles.

* * *

C'était la veille de Noël et le clan Hale la célébrait de cette façon scandaleusement riche qu’ils utilisaient généralement quand tout le monde était dans la même ville—un service traiteur puisque personne ne savait bien cuisiner, et un vrai groupe pour une grande fête dans le manoir de la mère de Derek, elle n’aimait pas l’appeler un manoir cependant. Compte tenu de l’importance que les Hales accordait à la famille, la politique de l’entreprise était que l’entreprise entière fermait pendant les vacances afin que chaque employé ait le temps de célébrer les fêtes. C'était une vraie et rare pause pour Derek, et Stiles était au paradis. Cela signifiait également qu'un groupe d'employés était libre de venir chez Talia, rendant le manoir très fréquenté.

Cela ressemblait au genre de fête dont Stiles avait seulement entendu parler ou vu à la télévision. Le manoir était petit, car la mère de Derek n'y passait pas beaucoup de temps, mais on y sentait toujours l'argent. De hauts plafonds, des lustres et des sols en marbre contrebalancés par des rampes d’escaliers en acajou sculptées à la main poussaient Stiles à serrer l'anneau dans sa poche et à repenser à son désir de rejoindre cette famille.

Peut-être qu'il la gardait dans sa poche depuis que Talia le lui avait donné. Peut-être que la tentation de proposer à son incroyable petit ami était constante.

Actuellement, Derek ne faisait rien pour améliorer son petit problème de tentation. Il portait l'un de ses costumes les plus sexy, d’un bleu profond qui faisait ressortir les couleurs mystérieuses de ses yeux. Stiles lui avait acheté une cravate de Noël et Derek la portait, principalement parce que ça faisait mourir de rire Stiles de le voir porter autour du cou un motif faussement sophistiqué d’elfe rouge et or. Les lèvres de Laura s'étaient relevées quand elle l'avait vu. Puis elle avait secoué la tête de jalousie devant le pouvoir impressionnant que Stiles avait sur l’homme calme et grincheux.

Derek lui offrit une coupe de champagne alors qu'ils se tenaient près du festin préparé par le traiteur. Derek lui expliquait ce qu'était chaque plat avant que Stiles ne le mette dans son assiette.

"C’est sérieusement des escargots ?" Grimaça Stiles et il passa ce plateau. "Tout ce temps, je pensais que c'était une genre de blague culturelle récurrente. Ooh, ça a l'air bon." Un coup d'œil au visage de Derek lui dit qu'il ne voulait pas poser sa prochaine question. "Qu’est-ce que c'est ?"

"Des œufs d'esturgeon." Derek sourit lentement, regardant le dégoût se répandre sur le visage de Stiles. "C'est vraiment bon."

"Tu le mangeras, alors," grommela Stiles, passant au plat suivant. "Et ça ?"

"Ce serait probablement plus rapide si tu me donnais simplement ton assiette."

"J’ai besoin d'apprendre ces choses," insista Stiles obstinément, éloignant son assiette de la main tendue de Derek. "J'ai l'intention d'impressionner ta mère avec mes connaissances en mets sophistiquées et dégoûtants."

"Elle se fiche de savoir ce que tu manges. Elle se soucie surtout que tu ne vomisse pas sur le marbre."

"Très bien. Mais…" Stiles ne le dit pas, mais il pensait à toutes les choses qu’il devait apprendre sur le genre de vie qu’avait Derek s'il voulait s'intégrer à cette famille. "Juste, je ne veux pas me démarquer dans cet élégant tintouin. J'ai grandi dans une famille qui ne mangeait que des œufs venant de poulet. Maintenant, comment s'appellent ces œufs d'esturgeon ?"

"Du caviar," dit Derek après un bref instant, étudiant Stiles avec ce doux sourire. Il posa une main sur le dos de Stiles et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Tu te démarques partout où tu vas, mon amour. Mange juste ce que tu peux manger."

Stiles frissonna à ce geste affectueux, ravi. Sa main le démangeait d’attraper l'anneau dans sa poche.

"Je pense que tu m'as donné un complexe sur Ewan McGregor," murmura Stiles, faisant rire Derek alors qu’il déposait quelque chose qui n'avait pas l'air aussi gluant que le reste du buffet dans son assiette.

"Celles-ci sont frits. Tu les aimeras."

"Ce sont des huîtres," gémit Stiles après avoir lu l'étiquette près du plateau.

"Chut," le fit taire Derek, toujours en riant. Stiles fut pris dans la beauté de son sourire plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait peut-être dû l'être. Derek le remarqua en train de le fixer et recommença à rougir. Il le faisait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Peut-être que Stiles devrait un peu atténuer son adoration évidente.

Derek plaça soigneusement la coupe de champagne dans la main libre de Stiles et lui a dit: "Tu vas plus aimer les desserts, je te le promets."

"Ta maman a un jardin à l'arrière, pas vrai ?" Demanda Stiles, s’humidifiant les lèvres alors que son corps s'anima de nervosité. Laura discutait avec un groupe de collègues tandis que Talia était entourée d'un cercle d'admirateurs de l'autre côté de la pièce. Stiles et Derek s'étaient excusés de leurs activités sociales pour pouvoir aller chercher de la nourriture, c'était donc le moment idéal pour qu’ils s'échappent.

"C'est généralement là que nous installons les lumières de Noël, ouais," répondit lentement Derek, s'adaptant au brusque changement de sujet de Stiles. "Tu veux le voir ?"

Stiles déglutit, sa main le démangeait de nouveau. Il posa son assiette de nourriture et son champagne pour pouvoir glisser une main dans sa poche et saisir de l'anneau.

"Ouais."

Il faisait sombre à l’extérieur, mais le petit et magnifique jardin scintillait de guirlandes lumineuses qui illuminaient leur chemin. Il faisait aussi frais selon les normes californiennes, donc ils étaient les seuls dehors. Parfaitement seul, exactement comme Derek le voudrait. Stiles sentit son cœur commencer à battre la chamade tandis que Derek le guidait à travers le jardin et lui montrait où Laura et lui s’attiraient des ennuis quand ils étaient enfants.

"Nous avons déménagé dans cette maison quand j'avais dix ans et Laura en avait douze. Elle avait caché tous les jouets de ma chambre ici une fois, et j'ai dû passer l'après-midi à me faire couper par des épines de roses pour essayer de les récupérer des buissons."

Stiles hocha la tête, faisant à peine attention. Il avait un script qu'il avait mémorisé, quelque chose commençant par la façon dont Derek était l'amour de sa vie, mais maintenant sa bouche ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle le faisait généralement très facilement, donc Stiles n'était pas habitué à ce sentiment.

"Celui-ci est mon préféré," dit doucement Derek, les arrêtant devant un rosier. Au lieu de fleurs, il était composé de minuscules lumières scintillantes. Stiles regarda le visage de Derek et le trouva en train de le regarder, le reflet des lumières dansant dans ses yeux. "Ça sent tellement bon quand il est en fleur."

"Derek," tenta Stiles, se léchant de nouveau les lèvres alors que la nervosité pulsait à travers chaque partie de son corps. Il soutint le regard curieux de son petit ami et prit une profonde inspiration.

Au diable le script. Il n’y avait pas moyen qu’il s’en souvienne à cet instant.

Il sortit sa main de sa poche et ouvrit lentement son poing serré et moite.

Derek resta immobile.

Stiles ouvrit la boîte avec des doigts tremblants. Quelque part dans le bourdonnement nerveux de son cerveau, il se souvint qu'il était censé mettre un genou à terre, mais ses genoux tremblaient trop fort pour qu’il puisse leur faire confiance. Il avait l'impression que ses côtes étaient ouvertes et que son cœur battait fort à l’air libre, comme s’il était sur le point d’être écrasé ou de voler hors de sa poitrine.

Le silence semblait trop long et trop plein.

Derek fixa l'anneau pendant plusieurs respirations tremblantes avant que son regard ne rencontre à nouveau celui de Stiles. Il avait l'air choqué, et pas vraiment dans le bon sens. Cela envoya un courant électrique dans les nerfs de Stiles. Stiles ravala sa peur alors qu'un million de pensées traversaient sa tête

—c'était trop rapide, je savais que c'était trop rapide mais c'était tellement, tellement bon—

Derek mit une main dans la poche de son costume et sortit une boîte presque identique. Le choc dans son expression commençait à se transformer en quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amusement.

Le choc de Stiles ne faisait que commencer. Ce fut à son tour de le fixer en silence.

"Putain de merde. Ta maman ne pensait pas que tu le ferais," parvint finalement à dire Stiles après que son cerveau reprit vie. 

"Clairement. C'est l’alliance de mon père." Derek désigna la main tremblante de Stiles de la tête. Il commença à rire, ce qui brisa la tension fragile qui s’était installée. "Depuis combien de temps la trimballes-tu ?"

"Quelques jours." Stiles se mit à rire aussi. "Toi ?"

"Environ huit mois."

Le cœur de Stiles s'arrêta. Il cessa de rire alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

"Et tu m’as fait le faire en premier ?"

"Personne ne t'a fait le faire." Derek prit l’écrin des mains de Stiles afin qu'il puisse l'écraser dans un câlin. Il recommença à rire, le son créant une chaleur qui enveloppa Stiles. "Pas vrai ? Laura n'a rien à voir avec ça ?"

"Rien, je le jure. J'ai gardé mon plan secret. Je veux dire, ta maman m'a donné la bague, mais elle a été super détachée."

"Bien, parce que si Laura sort d'un buisson maintenant, je serais très énervé. Et je ne veux vraiment pas être énervé en ce moment."

Stiles pleurait littéralement dans la cravate elfe de Derek, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire pourquoi. Derek embrassa le côté de sa tête.

"Pouvons-nous s'il te plaît prétendre que ma réponse à toi m’offrant une bague n'était pas ‘putain de merde’ ?" Stiles grimaça entre ses sanglots.

"Non." Derek rit encore plus fort et Stiles pleura plus fort. "Nous le raconterons comment ça s'est passé."

"D'accord. Très bien. Mais tu t’en sors bien mieux. Je n’ai même pas mis un genou à terre. J'avais tout un discours que j'ai complètement oublié." Stiles ferma les yeux. "Huit mois ?"

"Tu l'as presque trouvé une fois quand tu as pris mes vêtements pour le pressing," marmonna Derek en frottant doucement l'arrière de la tête de Stiles. "Ce n'était pas facile. J'ai commencé à la garder dans mon bureau au lieu de ma poche après qu’il s’en soit fallu de peu plusieurs fois. Je l'ai apporté ce soir juste au cas où."

"Juste au cas où," grogna Stiles, secouant la tête. Derek rit de nouveau.

Il fallut un certain temps à Stiles pour se calmer, respirant l'odeur de l'après-rasage de Derek et essayant de se concentrer sur cette nouvelle réalité où Derek avait voulu l'épouser après seulement un mois de relation.

"Alors, est-ce qu’on met ces anneaux maintenant ?" Demanda Stiles en se reculant dans les bras de Derek. Derek avait l'air plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, les guirlandes lumineuses dansant toujours dans ses yeux. Stiles pouvait aussi distinguer des traînées humides sur ses joues.

"Je pense…" Derek déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. "Ce soir pourrait peut-être être juste pour nous. Demain, au petit-déjeuner avec ma famille, nous pourrons les mettre."

"Tu veux rentrer à la maison ?" Demanda Stiles avec espoir. La pensée d'huîtres fries était suffisante pour faire tourner son estomac. Peut-être qu'il ne s'intégrerait jamais totalement dans la famille de Derek, mais il semblait que Derek pensait qu’il s'intégrait déjà de manière importante. "Tu vas me faire des pâtes ?"

Derek hocha la tête, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Stiles et le tirant dans la direction d'où ils étaient arrivés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d’avoir lu cette traduction, merci pour vos reviews et à la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle traduction !


End file.
